Dragon Moon Wolf Song
by DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Do not own OUAT. There is a prophecy of a Great White Wolf who is also a Great Dragon. Emma Swan is a goddess and mated with Regina and Ruby. This is a pairing between the three of them. Dont like, dont read. Regina is G!p. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Moon, Wolf Song

Chapter 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. This is a threesome between Emma, Regina and Ruby. If you do not like this type of story, read no further. If you decide to take a risk, this one is about how there is a prophecy about this goddess being who is both a great white wolf and a great dragon. Regina and Ruby are Emma's mates. Regina is mated to Emma's dragon while Ruby is mated to Emma's wolf. I hope you enjoy this story…

A/N: I apologize for not posting more often. I will try to catch up on all of my stories, I just recently started a new job so please bear with me. I will try to post at least once or twice a week. In the meantime, enjoy this new story…

####################

There was a full moon shining bright above, an eerie glow spread out from a distance, it created confusion as a lone wolf stared at what had distracted her, her head lowered as she tried to figure out where the glow was coming from. She was wary at first as she lifted her head and sniffed the air. She looked up at the full moon before looking back at the white glow. Was it a reflection of the moon? Or was it something else? She crept forward slowly and carefully, finally reaching the edge of the lake as soon as she stepped out of the woods. Suddenly she realized the white glow appeared to be a huge white wolf drinking water from the lake. The moon appeared to make the fur of the white wolf glow ethereally. The russet wolf whimpered in surprise, never expecting to see another wolf in the area. Not one as beautiful as the one she was seeing right now. She sniffed the air again, there was something familiar about the white wolf's scent. Yet the scent also brought ancient power with it, the power of the gods.

The white wolf heard a sound in the distance and knew she was no longer alone. She looked up across the lake, seeing another wolf there. It was russet in color. She inhaled deeply, smelling the wolf. She recognized that this wolf was from this area, having picked up on her scent earlier.

The lone wolf was surprised when she saw the color of the white wolf's eyes, a beautiful turquoise color. It only seemed to make her beauty even more pronounced. She wanted to lay at her feet, to bare her neck and belly. She wanted to be in her presence. She knew without a doubt this wolf was an Alpha. It was ironic. She had never seen this wolf before. Had it been any other wolf, she would have felt threatened and wanted to defend her territory. But there was something different about this wolf. She exuded power of the kind she had never felt before. She lifted her head and howled, wanting to let her know she was aware of her presence.

The white wolf stood there, regally. She watched the other wolf and a part of her wanted to chuckle in amusement. She lifted her head and howled. Her howl sounded so beautiful and magical if there was such a sound like that. It reverberated across the lake, causing the other wolf to shiver with pleasure. The white wolf smiled knowingly and winked before she vanished into the air.

The russet wolf fell back on her haunches in surprise when she saw how the wolf disappeared as if by magic. She knew instantly this was no ordinary werewolf. She ran back to her campsite and once her wolfstime was over, she changed back into her human self before putting on her red cloak. She was so excited knowing that she'd made contact with another werewolf and that she was no longer alone. She'd witnessed something very special that night. She had more questions about this wolf and was looking forward to talking with her Granny about what she had seen. She felt like she was on cloud nine after seeing this other wolf. She wondered if she would see her again. She really hoped she would.

####################

It was now morning in Storybrooke, Maine. The clock read 8:15 and never had changed ever since the town came to life. The residents were up and about, getting ready for their day. Ruby put up the daily specials sign in front of the diner while her Granny opened it for their customers. She had been excitedly talking her granny's ear off about what happened during her wolfstime. Oddly enough, with time being frozen there, she should have forgotten her encounter with the white wolf the previous night. But for some reason, she didn't. Something special had to have happen for her to remember everything in detail. Suddenly, she was doing more than just remembering what happened. She was also remembering certain things about her own family. About her kind in general. She didn't remember everything else yet. Just what was considered important to her.

Granny had been surprised by what she was hearing from her granddaughter. "Another wolf? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" She wasn't sure what to believe about the whole thing. She only knew things based on what she'd experienced since receiving the curse of the wolf. Ruby on the other hand had been born that way as long as she could remember. Her Granny never wanted to talk about her family, so Ruby just decided to find out on her own one way or another.

"No, I promise I'm not making any of this up. I know what I saw. When she howled… It was so amazing!" Ruby was clearly smitten with the mysterious wolf and couldn't stop smiling about her encounter.

Granny looked at her over her glasses and smiled at her, deciding to let it go for now. It had been a while since she last saw Ruby smile like that and she didn't want to be the one to bring her down. They moved back inside and started getting ready to welcome their first customers of the day.

Emma Swan parked her yellow bug across the street. She was a stranger in this town. But there was something about this place that called to her. She'd been there for three days earlier, staying out of sight and laying low until now. It was time to make herself known. She was wearing black skinny jeans that looked like they were painted on. She had on black combat boots and was wearing a white tank top and over that, her red leather jacket. She strolled into the diner and found a booth, and sat where she could see everything taking place there. She inhaled deeply, noticing there was a familiar scent. She had a small mysterious smile on her face. She noticed there were a few people there and saw a beautiful tall brunette with red streaks in her hair. She looked her up and down, noticing how skimpy her clothes were. She was surprised they allowed that kind of dress code there. She smiled, deciding she liked what she was seeing.

Ruby was taking an order from someone when she noticed a certain scent. She shivered, feeling someone watching her. That sensation alone, sent an electric current running over her. She almost missed the rest of the order but managed to scribble it down before she turned to look at the stranger who was watching her. She passed the order to Granny before she found herself gravitating towards the stranger. She inhaled deeply, feeling her eyes glowing in recognition. "You…" She whispered as she gazed into the stranger's turquoise eyes. She looked her up and down, taking in her appearance, memorizing her scent and recording her to memory. "I'm Ruby… Everyone calls me Red." She smiled. She wanted so much to forget about being a waitress and just sit down and get to know this woman. She needed to know her and wanted this stranger to know her too.

Emma smiled sensually at Ruby. She could tell how this waitress was affected by her presence. She knew this was the russet wolf she'd seen last night. She was the very reason why she'd decided to come out and make herself known. "I'm Emma Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ruby." She murmured, never taking her eyes off the waitress. She remembered feeling a connection with this wolf the previous night and had every intention of getting to know Ruby better soon.

Ruby shivered at the way Emma said her name. It caused warmth to spread at her core. She'd never met anyone who could elicit such feelings inside her. It caused her to react like she was at this moment. If Emma asked her to do anything for her, she would in a heartbeat.

Granny noticed something was going on with her granddaughter and moved to see what was taking her attention away from her job. As soon as she stepped out, a new scent assaulted her and she realized why. This stranger was also a wolf and something else she couldn't put her finger on. She could tell that this blonde was an Alpha. She smiled as she came up to her booth. "Well hello there, what can I get you?" She asked, ready to take her order. Normally by now, she would be chastising Ruby for neglecting her duties. But there was something about this stranger that made her want to tend to her every need. It was the Alpha in this stranger that wasn't like your standard Alpha. She was the Queen of their kind. She was Royalty.

Ruby was startled when she saw her Granny there. "Sorry… I was just… This is Emma Swan… She's…" she was at a loss for words as she smiled at Emma, not wanting to take her eyes off her.

Emma chuckled softly. "I would love to have eggs, scrambled and steak, medium rare, American fries. And some orange juice." She then turned to look at Ruby and winked at her. "And if it's alright with your grandmother, I would love to have your company while I enjoy my breakfast."

Granny smiled at Emma, already liking this wolf. She nodded. "It's just fine with me. I will have your food ready in a jiffy." She shared a look of approval with Ruby before she ran off and prepared the Alpha Queen's breakfast.

Ruby blushed when she realized what happened. "I don't usually meet wolves like you there's just something about you… Last night during my last day of wolfstime… You surprised me…" She bit her lip as she thought about seeing her for the first time.

Emma chuckled. "I imagine so. I was out in the woods for three days until today. Something drew me here and I knew I had to come here. Am I right to assume you and your grandmother are the only wolves left here?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes, as far as I know, we are. Back home though, there were others until they were killed. I mean this place is different from my memories. At least different from what I've seen in my dreams." She admitted.

Emma nodded, understanding what she was talking about. "Well then, it's a good thing I'm here." She smiled as her food arrived. She dug in, enjoying her steak and eggs. "This is just perfect." She then looked at Ruby. "You and your grandmother do not have to worry anymore. You're under my protection now."

Ruby looked at Emma in surprise. "What do you mean? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She hoped she wasn't reading too much into what Emma was saying.

Emma smiled sensually. "I'm saying, if you're interested in having me be your Alpha and you two becoming a part of my pack…" Her eyes drifted when she saw the door open and another brunette walked in with a young dark haired boy.

Ruby looked to see what Emma was looking at. "That's the mayor and her son, Henry. The mayor's name is Regina Mills. Are you really serious about the pack thing? You're the Alpha. I sense something else about you too… Like you're more than just a Alpha Wolf. Your scent is unique. When I saw you last night… And even now… I've never seen eyes like yours before."

Regina moved inside with her son and ordered them some breakfast before she noticed a new face there. She frowned. No strangers ever showed up in her town before now. She left Henry with his drink before she decided to investigate the stranger. "Looks like we have a new stranger in town. I know everyone who lives here. I've never seen you before. How did you get here?" She was being very blunt.

Emma smiled at the mayor. "I drove here." She winked.

Regina stared at her. Was she trying to be funny? "That's not what I meant. Who are you and what are you doing in my town?" She looked at what the blonde was eating and her eyebrows rose in surprise. Her meat looked bloody.

Emma chuckled. This brunette had fire. She liked that very much. "Don't you think introductions are important if you want to get to know me Madam Mayor?"

Ruby snickered, forgetting for a moment this was the mayor. She liked how Emma didn't seem to be intimidated by Regina the way everyone else was.

Regina glared at Ruby. "Shouldn't you be working Miss Lucas?" She pointed out. It was clear that this stranger was aware of who she was. She bet that Ruby was the one who told her about who she was.

Ruby looked at Regina. "I'm taking a little break. I have permission."

Emma saw that Regina was a hard person for people to get close to. But she wasn't deterred. She liked a good challenge. "I asked you a question. Is rudeness a part of your mayoral duties?"

Regina looked at Emma, surprised that the blonde wasn't afraid of her. "Obviously you know I am the Mayor. I'm Regina Mills. What brings you to Storybrooke? Who are you and how did you find this town?"

Emma chuckled. "Nice to meet you Regina Mills. You're talking about the barrier around this little town." She smirked. "I know about this place nothing can stop me from crossing certain magical borders you've created. Your Storybrooke called to me. So now here I am. It's perfect really, considering last night was Wolf Moon." She turned and winked at Ruby as she said this.

"What are you?" Regina asked as she watched Emma take the last bite of her bloody steak. There was certainly something about this Miss Swan that she found very intriguing. Her curiosity certainly was piqued. "Are you like Miss Lucas? I don't know… I sense something else at work here." She was starting to sense other things about this blonde.

Emma had a sly smile on her face as she wiped her mouth and drank her juice. "If you really want to know… You're the mayor. I'm sure you have tons of resources at hand to help you figure things out. Unless you'd rather take the time to get to know me. There's the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours. Madam Mayor." She smirked as she paid the bill for her food. She stood up and looked at Ruby, taking her hand into her own. She kissed her hand and winked at the wolf. "Perhaps you'll join me later for a stroll."

Ruby grinned, feeling like she won the lottery when Emma kissed her hand like that. "I would love to, Emma." She sighed happily as she practically skipped to her grandmother's side.

Emma chuckled knowingly before she looked at Regina. She smiled sensually at the mayor. "I'll give you a hint. Wolf is a part of me yes, but not the whole package of who I am. There's more to who I am. So much more." She drawled. "Oh and another thing… You do not want to ignore the possibility that I could help you achieve what you need. If you're interested, give me a call." She handed her business card to the mayor and smiled at her as she moved to leave. Before she did, she walked past the mayor's son and stopped when she realized his scent was familiar. She looked back at Regina, she realized a few things but she decided to let it slide for now. She would have a talk with Regina when the time was right. She smiled sensually at the mayor, a mysterious knowing glint in her eyes.

Regina gasped and gave a delicious shiver when Emma looked at her like that. She gripped the back of the booth to steady herself and took a deep breath. She looked at the business card and slipped it into her pocket. She watched Emma's retreating form and couldn't seem to look away. There was something strangely familiar about Emma Swan.

Emma then smiled at the boy before she left the diner. "Hey kid. That hot chocolate looks good." She winked. "I love it sprinkled with…"

"Cinnamon." They replied in unison. Henry grinned. "Me too!" He stuck his hand out. "I'm Henry."

Emma chuckled as she took his hand into her own. "I'm Emma. Maybe the next time I see you and your mother, I'll treat you two to some ice cream." She winked before she saw Regina moving up to them. She stood up and smiled at the Mayor before she continued. "But only if you mind your mother. It was real nice to meet you, kid." She then smiled at Regina, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she nodded in acknowledgement, giving her a little salute before she left. "I'll be seeing you Gina." She laughed and smirked. And then she was gone.

Regina gasped, having realized she'd heard her laugh and her name said that way once a long time ago. She ran out, hoping to see where Emma went. But there was no trace of the mysterious blonde. She panted in surprise before she went back into the diner just as Ruby brought them their breakfast.

"Mom? Are you okay? Do you know Emma?" Henry asked.

Regina was still a bit shaken as she sat down and looked at her son. "I'm not sure. But if I did, it was a long time ago." She couldn't help but to wonder if this blonde was the same one she'd met once upon a time. What were the odds? She was glad when they got their food and began eating.

Henry nodded. "She likes hot chocolate with cinnamon. Just like me!" He grinned, glad he had something in common with that lady. "I like her a lot. Don't you?"

Ruby looked at the mayor and her son. A small frown was forming on her face as she realized several things. She didn't want to think about it just yet, but something seemed to happen between the Mayor and her Alpha. She didn't know what to make about it. She didn't want to think the worst of the situation, instead she would have to wait and see what would happen next.

Granny looked at Ruby. "What are you thinking about child?"

Ruby sighed. "I feel this draw to Emma, but I don't know… The mayor and her son… They're connected to Emma too. I don't know if I can handle the competition. It feels like I should fight for what's mine. But it feels wrong somehow. What should I do?" She felt so confused. On one hand, she knew she had formed a connection with Emma but at the same time, she'd noticed that Emma also connected with Regina and Henry smelled like Emma. He also smelled like Regina. She knew that Regina had adopted Henry when he was a baby. Yet something had clearly happened here. It just didn't seem to make sense.

Granny sighed. "Trust your instincts. If you're feeling this strongly about Emma, there must be a reason. And if they are connected to Emma, maybe… Just maybe… I wonder…"

"What is it?" Ruby asked. She hoped Granny would have some answers for her. Anything to squash the insecurities rising inside her.

Granny pulled Ruby into the kitchen with her and towards a chest she kept hidden behind a panel. She opened it and took out what appeared to be an ancient scroll. "There's a prophecy, Ruby. This has been in our family. Well… From your mother's side that has gone back many many years. I'm not exactly sure what to make of this, but there's mention of a great white wolf who is not just a wolf, but so much more. She comes from the Royal House of Luka. It is said she is the daughter of the norse god Loki himself which is another name of Luka. There is another clan she is from, but it's shroud in mystery. We do have knowledge that while she is this great white wolf, she is immortal, a goddess. Her howl is supposed to magical and extremely powerful, very beautiful, musical and can enchant." Granny took out a book and showed it to Ruby. "This book shows everything you want to know about the Great White Wolf but half of it has been torn out. At one time, supposedly the remaining half revealed information about her mother's clan. While we know her father is Loki, a wolf god and shapeshifter, and the part where it talks about her mother… Rumors say she isn't a wolf. But she is a powerful immortal sorceress that can shapeshift into a powerful beast. Whatever that beast is, the Great White Wolf can also take on that form. It is said that she will take two mates, one which will be mated to her wolf and the other who will be mated to her beast. If that is the case, you need to be prepared. If Emma is this Great White Wolf, you will need to accept that she will have another mate. But she will never let any harm come to either one of you. She is like a yin and yang. The white wolf and the beast. Two sides of the same person. She's very powerful. If she decides to claim you as her mate. That is a great honor. If you're right about Emma being connected to Regina and Henry, it's quite possible Regina is her other mate, or will be soon. The boy smells like he is their son."

Ruby smiled and nodded. "I think that makes sense. It also explains why I've always felt protective of Henry every time he came here. That's why when I smelled Emma in the woods, her scent smelled familiar." She admitted. "He is a part of her and that means he is family."

Granny nodded and smiled. "Precisely. And tonight, remember you have a date with Emma." She chuckled knowingly. She had a real good feeling things were going to change for the better and very soon. There would be huge changes coming to Storybrooke and she was looking forward to seeing what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Moon Prophecy

Chapter 2

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.

####################

After dropping Henry off at his bus, Regina went to her office and tried to focus on getting her work done. Her mind kept returning to Emma Swan and thinking about her was distracting her from getting any work done. She'd seen the way the blonde had interacted with Henry and her son had raved about Emma all the way to the bus. She sat back and sighed deeply. There was something familiar about that Miss Swan. It was in the way she looked at her, saluting her and calling her Gina. She'd never allowed anyone to ever get away with calling her Gina before. And then there was that laugh. She put her elbows on her desk and put her face in her hands, trying to remember where she'd seen her before. She then remembered what Emma said about being able to come into town no matter what magical barrier Regina had up, to prevent other outsider strangers from finding them out. From that statement alone, there was one thing clear, Emma was in no way like one of those outsiders that Regina was protecting Storybrooke from. If Emma Swan had come from the outside, where the hell did she really come from? How did she know about them? How was she aware of Storybrooke? She remembered seeing what the blonde ate, a bloody steak. She had to be a wolf like the Lucases. But there was a nagging feeling there was more to her than that. She knew there were other beasts that liked eating raw meat. If Emma was one of those beasts, how in the world did she end up on the outside? How had she not noticed someone like Emma if she was from her world? She had so many questions about this woman. She sat back again and looked up at the ceiling fan. She watched it spinning slowly. Suddenly her mind took a different direction as she remembered taking a short trip to New York. She'd only taken one trip outside the small town of Storybrooke. Her eyes widened in realization as she thought about the three nights she had stayed at a hotel. She'd remembered seeing a young blonde woman arguing with an older man. The blonde had said she was eighteen years old and Regina had scared the man away, threatening to castrate him before taking the young woman with her up to her room. She had been attracted to the blonde from the very first time she'd seen her, and they'd stayed together for three whole days. Regina wasn't like other women. She had cursed herself so she'd had an appendage along with her womanly parts. She'd had several female lovers in the past but she'd never allowed herself to come inside a woman until that weekend. She'd used her appendage to keep men at bay. The blonde did things to her that weekend which made Regina want to claim her. She felt as if she didn't have enough of her and she had wanted to stay longer. But her magic, whatever little she had left only allowed her to have three days away from Storybrooke without worrying about the side effects of being out in the world away from the protection of Storybrooke. She'd laid in bed at the hotel, entwined with the blonde, looking up at the ceiling fan, feeling completely satisfied after they'd made love over and over again. She gasped as she realized this blonde and Emma Swan were one and the same. This was the only blonde she'd ever allowed to call her Gina. She sat up straight as a plan began to form in her mind. She wanted to see Emma again. She needed to see her. Regina bit her lower lip as she took out the business card that Emma gave her. She chuckled softly as she went to the closet where she kept some of her clothes in case she wanted to change into something different. She noticed a dress she had that she'd worn that night she took Emma to bed for the first time. A wicked smile came on her face as she took the dress out. "Perfect." She smiled sensually before sending everyone home for the day. She locked the door and changed her clothes after she'd cleaned up in the shower there. She then fixed herself up and put on her favorite red lipstick and sexy fuck me shoes. She smiled with satisfaction at her reflection in the mirror before she picked up the phone and called Emma.

The blonde had driven her car around town, getting to know her surroundings better, when her phone began buzzing. She took a look at it and smiled when she saw who it was from. She parked her car as she answered. "Emma Swan, how may I be of service to you Madam Mayor?" She murmured sensually.

Regina smiled wickedly, imagining all kinds of things she could do with the blonde. "Why don't you come to my office and we could discuss your services, I have need for." She purred sensually.

Emma's eyes grew dark as she realized things were about to take a very interesting turn with the mayor. She smiled. "I'm on my way Madam Mayor. See you soon, Gina." She smirked, hearing the mayor's breath catch and as soon as Regina gave her the address, she was on her way.

Regina hung up and took a deep breath, feeling a twitching between her legs. When Emma called her Gina again, she became aware that the blonde must have known who she was somehow. Even after all these years. Oh she was going to have fun with her. She remembered that in the three days they'd been together, Emma had not told her who she was. Not exactly. Regina on the other hand had given her first name to Emma, not knowing that they would be tied forever after their weekend together. A knock sounded, telling the mayor that Emma had arrived.

Regina smirked as she walked over to the door and opened it to let the blonde in. She smiled sensually and purred. "So glad you could join me, Miss Swan. Won't you please come in?"

Emma took a good look at Regina, taking in the fact the Mayor had changed her clothes. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the stunningly beautiful brunette before her. She'd recognized the dress the mayor was wearing. She stepped in, noticing how Regina closed the door behind her and locked it. She closed the blinds as well, giving them complete privacy. Before Emma could react, the mayor stepped into her space and pressed her form against her, pulling her face closer, she kissed her passionately, moaning when she felt energy moving around them. It felt like nothing she'd ever heard or experienced before. There was something different about this kind of magic. It drew them closer, binding them together forever. This was very powerful magic at work. Black and purple swirled around them, moving through them.

Emma moaned, her eyes changed color, turning neon green with a hint of gold and crimson. She felt her beast straining to come out, wanting to claim Regina as her mate. She growled softly, feeling her nails sharpen to talons.

Regina panted and moaned, feeling the throbbing between her legs intensify as she saw the way Emma's eyes changed like that. She grabbed Emma's hands and brought them around her, encouraging her to keep going. She moaned, when she felt Emma squeeze her beautiful behind and pull her closer, against her. She smiled victoriously when she saw how Emma was affected by the throbbing hardness between Regina's legs. It was pushing and throbbing against Emma's hot center. She grunted as she began rubbing against her while she helped take their clothes off. "Keep going, Em-ma don't hold back. I think it's time I show you what else I can do." She purred sensually, her eyes glowing purple, her nails sharpened. "Let me see your dragon. I'll show you mine." She grinned wickedly as her dress pooled around her feet as she stepped out. She moved closer to her lover.

Emma moaned sensually, too far gone to stop now as she allowed her beast out, exposing her dragon self to Regina. The mayor surprised her to no end. Now that they were here together in Storybrooke and not out there in the real world, she knew this stunningly beautiful woman was hers. This was her mate and she would claim her as such. She growled as she pulled her closer, having turned into a beautiful black, indigo and crimson dragon.

Regina was completely smitten with this beautiful dragon of hers as she changed the rest of the way, a beautiful black, silver and purple dragon, she had to have her. There was no way she would let Emma go now. She moaned, inhaling deeply and noticing that Emma was aroused and in heat. She growled with a desire to mate with her as she moved against her, taking ahold of her hips and thrusting into her so deep. There was no going back now. She finally had Emma Swan right where she wanted her. There was no stopping her. She growled and panted heavily as she continued thrusting into her harder and faster. She was so close now. She could feel it.

Emma growled and moaned as she thrust back against her mate, meeting her thrust for thrust, wanting this as much as Regina did. She pulled her inside even deeper, arching her back and moaning when she felt pressure building and swelling within her. She threw her head back and growled with immense pleasure. She was so close!

Regina gripped Emma against her tightly as she felt her knot tie them together. This was her first time making love as a dragon and she loved what was happening between them. She panted heavily, her thrusting quickened, knowing it was time. She rocked against her faster and faster knowing she was going to impregnate her. Soon, she couldn't hold back any longer as she came with a roar of exquisite pleasure, biting down on her shoulder as she flooded her fertile womb with her seed. *I LOVE YOU EMMA!*

Emma roared in ecstasy as she arched her back and bit down on Regina's shoulder, finally claiming her as she came hard all over her. She could feel the intense heat of Regina's release spreading inside her. *I LOVE YOU REGINA!* She moaned and panted heavily as they remained tied together, waiting for the knot to go down.

Regina felt extremely possessive of Emma after they came together. She became acutely aware of what they'd just done together. She held Emma close as their breathing slowly became normal again after a few minutes. She smiled as she looked between their joined bodies. She could still feel the magic moving between them as they turned back to themselves. "You were in heat, Em-ma. Did you know?" She asked as she put her hand on Emma's abdomen. "When I changed into a dragon, she knew you were ovulating, and wanted to mate with you. That was intense. I've never done that before. I liked it very much didn't you?"

Emma chuckled as she kissed Regina. "Yes. I knew. I'm glad I found you and that we did this. How do you feel about that Gina?"

Regina smiled, feeling ecstatic. "Happy. I'm so glad we did this. Are you sure you don't have any regrets?" She wanted to know.

Emma laughed softly as she kissed Regina in response to her question. "No regrets, my Queen. It's not the first time you've gotten me pregnant." She admitted. Her eyes twinkling as she watched to see how Regina would react to this bit of news.

The mayor's eyes widened in surprise and gasped as she sat back, feeling her shaft soften enough for her to slip out. "What do you mean? I got you pregnant before?"

Emma nodded and smiled. "Fate is a funny thing sometimes. When I saw you in the diner this morning, and I saw Henry… I just knew."

"What does Henry have to do with…" Regina was trying to make sense of everything. At the same time, she was digesting the fact she had a child with Emma.

Emma pulled Regina closer. "I suppose I'd better explain everything that happened since the last time I saw you. New York was not always great for me. But the three days we spent together was the best time of my life. Remember that guy you scared away? Well… He was a big time jerk. A real bastard. After you and I spent the weekend together, he waited a few weeks before trying to get me to go out with him. He'd tried a few times before I met you, but I refused. I wouldn't let him anywhere near me because he was not my mate. My wolf and my dragon never identified him as one, they rejected him. So did I. I guess he didn't take rejection well. After you left, a few weeks later he tried again and again. And when he saw that I wasn't going to cave in or give him a chance, he got mad and decided to get even. He set me up to take a fall for something he did. I was just being nice. I was still young and naïve. He had asked me to do him a favor and wanted me to put this bag of items in a locker for him since he was in a hurry for a job interview. I thought it would be easy enough to do and then I could go my way. Instead…" Emma sighed heavily. "I got arrested by the police and he just took off and when no one could find him, I ended up going to prison, turned out the items in the bag were stolen. It wasn't until a few days after being in prison that I found out I was pregnant." She looked at Regina. "I ended up giving birth to a baby boy…" She watched as the color went from Regina's face.

Regina looked at Emma as the realization of what she was saying hit her hard. "Henry?" She whispered. "I read his file and found out his birth mother had given birth to him in prison. Is that what you're telling me? Is Henry…"

Emma nodded. "Yes Gina. That's why I said fate was a funny thing sometimes. When I saw our son, I recognized his scent. I knew he was mine."

"And when were you planning to tell me, Emma?" Regina asked.

Emma chuckled. "I only found out today. If I had your phone number the moment I found out I was pregnant, I would have called you right away. And after the way we met this morning, I didn't want to freak you out. I wanted you to reach out to me first so I gave you time to think about it first." She pointed out as she moved Regina's hair behind her ear. "I wanted you to remember us and the most wonderful three days of my life we shared together."

The mayor smiled as she kissed Emma deeply. "So Henry is really my son? Our son?" She was feeling extremely elated at the news Emma shared with her. She'd missed out on being there for Emma when their son grew inside her. She knew this time, she didn't want to miss out on anything ever again. She moved down Emma's body, stopping at her abdomen as she pictured Emma's stomach growing bigger with any children they would have together. She kissed her flat abdomen, telling the life growing there, how much she loved them and their mother.

Emma smiled, loving what Regina was doing. She reached down and caressed her dark head lovingly. "I love you too my Gina, my Queen." She murmured.

Regina looked up at her wife as she crawled back up and kissed her again. "I love you Em-ma." She pulled her closer, wanting to savor this moment longer. "I'm loving the fact we're a family now. You gave that to me." She was feeling emotional.

Emma smiled knowingly. "You gave them to me too. I love you so much." She kissed her deeply.

Regina chuckled. "My dragon. I finally have my very own." She saw the way Emma was watching her. "What is it?"

Emma sighed. "I need to tell you more about who I am. You need to be aware of what you're getting into being with me. I promise you, this dragon is yours completely. I'm always going to be your dragon." She promised. "My dragon has claimed you as a mate, and you've claimed mine as yours. But the dragon isn't the only thing I am. I don't know if you are aware of the Red Moon Prophecy. I don't know how you will feel about the idea of me claiming not just one mate for my own. But two. My wolf has yet to claim a mate." She whispered, looking down, afraid that Regina would reject the idea of sharing her with another person. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't blame her for feeling that way.

Regina looked at Emma, feeling a bit taken aback. "What? We just mated, and now you're telling me I need to accept that you have another mate?" She wasn't sure she liked that idea. Emma was hers! She didn't want to share her with anyone else. Not now, not ever.

Emma sighed. "I know this is hard to understand. When I first found out what my destiny was… I didn't get it either. I will not share my dragon with anyone except you. I wouldn't be able to anyways. But my wolf already recognized her mate last night…"

"You're talking about Ruby aren't you?" Regina scoffed and shook her head. "Have you been with anyone else that I need to be aware of?"

Emma shook her head. "No. You're the only one I've been with. My dragon claimed you first. It recognized you from the time we were together the first time in New York. I wanted to claim you that night. But it just wasn't the right time. I was still learning things about myself. You're my first wife. My mate. I will not share my womb with anyone else until you say it is okay. Our son grew inside me from behind bars and I was alone. I caused a power outage in the middle of giving birth to Henry. But because I gave birth out there, it was a natural childbirth. But here, there is magic. Any children I have with you will be birthed when I'm in dragon form. Regina, my love, my Queen. I'm a shapeshifter goddess. The dragon is the more dominant part of me. The wolf is the other part of me that is also dominant. Just as much as the dragon is. It is still very much a part of me and I cannot ignore that part of me without hurting myself. Ruby is my other mate. And we need her. I will mate with her. But I will not carry puppies while I am pregnant with our children. She has no pack. Her entire pack was killed. She's under my protection. I hope you will learn to accept that she will be a part of our family. It does not mean I will set you aside. I need you both with me. I love you Regina. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. That will never change. Ruby might feel threatened because we have history together. I'm pretty sure she's figured out who Henry is by now." She smiled, taking Regina's hand into her own. "She also knows I am so much more than a wolf. I saw the way she is around our son."

Regina finally relaxed and smiled. "Henry likes her." She nodded. "She always has his favorite drink ready and knows what he likes to eat." She snuggled with Emma as she thought a bit more about their situation. "I might be okay with sharing you with Miss Lucas. Not entirely. But don't be surprised if I feel possessive of you dear. Especially now that you're carrying our child." She rubbed her abdomen.

Emma chuckled knowingly as she kissed Regina. "I'm supposed to take Ruby out tonight for a stroll. I don't know yet how our evening will end. She probably will know something has happened between us when she sees me. Wolves and dragons have a very strong sense of smell. She will know we've been together very intimately."

Regina had a wickedly triumphant smile on her face when Emma said that. "Well then that's that. Wolfy will know you're mine now." She laughed, feeling better about it. She was feeling proud about the fact she had Emma first.

Emma looked at her wife. "Regina…" Her eyes grew dark.

The mayor chuckled. "Sorry dear. I had to say it just to make myself feel better." She smirked, feeling smug as she got up. She really did. She was so glad they'd mated. She was so happy and over the moon. "Shall we take a shower?" She bit her lip as she pulled Emma with her and laughed as they moved to take a shower together. They ended up staying in the shower longer than planned.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Moon, Wolf Song

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.

####################

Chapter 3

By the time Regina and Emma got out of the shower, their appetite had returned. Regina took Emma to her home and made some late lunch for them. She made sure Emma was well fed and sated. Emma changed her clothes and then kissed her Queen, thanking her for lunch. She orbed to her car and then drove back to the diner. She was a bit nervous about seeing Ruby, but at the same time, she hoped they would be able to spend some time together one way or another. She took a deep breath before she stepped into the diner.

Granny looked up when she saw that Emma was there. Immediately, she noticed that something had happened with the blonde. She looked over at Ruby. "Remember what I told you before? Keep an open mind. Just remember, look to the wolf and trust your instincts. The wolf is all that's important and it will play a very vital role in your lives. That is if you still want to take that direction with her." She then nudged her forward.

Like Emma, Ruby was also very nervous. She was unsure of where things stood right now with them and needed reassurance that Emma still wanted her. She was very much aware that Emma and Regina were now mated. "Hi…" Her voice quivered.

Emma looked at Ruby and could see the uncertainty in her eyes. She knew why. She could see that Ruby already knew what happened. Emma smiled with confidence. "Hey, Ruby. Let's go for a walk shall we?" She offered her hand to Ruby. She had every intention of making things better for her soon to be mate.

Ruby let go of the breath she'd been holding and decided to go with the flow and see where it would take them. She nodded and gave her a small smile as she took Emma's hand. She looked to see her grandmother smiling at them before stepping out with Emma. They got into Emma's car and drove towards the woods. They rode in silence until they arrived at their destination. Emma got out first and moved to the passenger side and opened the door for Ruby. She held out her hand and smiled. "C'mon Rubes." She winked at her.

Ruby chuckled at the new nickname that Emma had given her. She liked it very much. She got out and took Emma's hand. "Can… Can we talk first?" She asked.

Emma brought Ruby over to a log which was next to the very same lake she'd seen Ruby at the previous night. "Of course. I know you must have some questions and I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I will try my best to make this better for you and I want to assure you that I still want you to be my wolf-mate."

Ruby nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you still want me. I know you mated with Regina. Granny and I were talking before... after you left this morning. We um… We noticed a few things. Namely Henry. He's your son isn't he? With Regina I mean…" She tilted her head. "He smells like the two of you."

Emma nodded. "Yes he is." She smiled as she leaned back. "I met Regina almost ten years ago when she went to New York. That's where I was living. I was eighteen years old and had been fighting with a guy who kept trying to get into my pants. He just wouldn't leave me the hell alone." She smirked and shook her head at the memory. "Regina had just arrived and was about to go into this hotel when she heard us fighting. She threatened to castrate the bastard." She chuckled.

"Yeah, that sounds like something Regina would do. Literally." Ruby nodded.

Emma was intrigued by the way Ruby said that. "She invited me to share her room for the full three days she was in town. We just connected. It was fate. I won't go into the details." She smiled before she continued. "I never told her my name. I only knew her by her first name. We didn't get the chance to exchange phone numbers. But two weeks after Regina left, the bastard started hounding me and bothering me and looking for ways to get me to go out with him. I couldn't. I just don't swing that way. Besides, neither one of my beasts would have allowed me to give myself away to just anyone. The man got very angry with me and decided if he couldn't have me, he would punish me. I didn't know what he was planning. I was still young and naive and still learning more about what I could do. Well this jerk gave me a bag to put in a locker for him so he could go to his job interview. I thought it would be easy enough to do. Big mistake. Next thing I know, I'm getting handcuffed and being carted to prison. Apparently the bag he'd given me to put in the locker was full of stolen items. He bailed and skipped town and I ended up doing time for a crime I never committed."

Ruby was furious when she heard what Emma was saying. She wanted to rip the asshole to pieces and to gnaw on his bones. "What happened next?"

Emma smiled. "I found out I was pregnant. I ended up giving birth to my son from behind bars. I caused a power outage. And it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Giving up my son. But as fate would have it, Regina adopted him, not knowing he was actually her son with me." She chuckled. "I finally got to tell her the truth today. She was so happy, very elated to know that he was hers too."

Ruby smiled. "I'm sure she was. But I'm sorry to hear you went to prison for that bastard. I'm glad you're here now though." She nodded. "Loki's your father isn't he? Granny has this ancient scroll and this book that tells us about the Red Moon Prophecy. It's about a great white wolf who is not just a wolf but something else. She's this goddess and she's supposed to take two mates…" She blushed as she said this.

Emma chuckled. "Yes, that's the truth Ruby. I only recently found out who my father was. He was the one who told me to come to this place."

Ruby nodded. "We seem to know more about where the wolf comes from. And that would seem to be from your father, but he's a shapeshifter god amongst other things. But we don't know anything about your mother… Or the other beast you are…"

Emma chuckled softly. "The beast that Regina is now mated with." She nodded. "I'm a dragon. We mated in dragon form. That means I will be giving birth as a dragon."

"And how does it work if we are supposed to mate as wolves if you're pregnant with a dragon baby?" Ruby was curious.

Emma smiled. "I'm a goddess. My body will protect the babies I carry, no matter what form I'm in. I'm a magical being so the babies will be safe. I'm not a common shifter and neither are you, Ruby. I sense you come from a royal line or two somewhere. When we mate, it will be in wolf form. My dragon belongs to Regina. But my wolf will belong to you." She reached out and caressed Ruby's cheek lovingly. Smiling when she felt Ruby lean into her touch. "I'm a shapeshifter like my father. I can take any form I want to, male or female, beast or animal. When we mate, we become a pack. Our family will grow bigger. I will not force you into doing something you don't want to do. Regina knows you will become my second mate. You are going to be a part of our family. How do you feel about taking the next step with me?"

Ruby took a deep breath as she digested the information Emma shared with her. It made sense and helped her to be more aware of what to expect. "I want to do this with you Emma. Ever since I saw you yesterday, I wanted to know you, to be near you and to be a part of your life. When you howled… You called to a part of me that I wasn't aware of having. Can… Can I see you up close and personal? I only saw you from across the lake."

Emma laughed softly and nodded. "Of course. You don't need to ask. Once we do this, we will be mated. Wolves do mate for life as you already know." She winked at her and kissed her gently before she shifted, allowing Ruby to see her in all her beautiful white wolf form. She was magnificent, a rare beauty, so white she almost glowed in hues of blue and a brilliance of lavender and white. Her turquoise eyes glowed but up close, they appeared to shimmer with golden hues.

Ruby was in awe at her beauty. She wanted to worship her. She felt tears falling down her cheeks. It seemed to be too good to be true. She had a hard time believing they were about to take the next step together. Emma was so beautiful.

::Ruby, don't cry love.:: Emma moved closer to the other woman, memorizing her scent and nudging against her. She licked her salty cheeks lovingly. ::Join me. Let's run together. Let me show you what you mean to me.:: She moved her head under Ruby's hands, allowing her to touch her, to feel her.

Ruby broke out into a huge smile as she took off her red cloak and allowed the change to come over her. She was more than ready to do this with her Emma. Soon, she was a beautiful russet wolf. The two of them took off, running side by side into the woods, getting to know one another. They played, nipped at each other, rolled together and licked each other.

Emma sniffed the air, noticing that Ruby was ready to be mated. She growled softly as she felt her shaft come out of her sheath. She smelled Ruby's arousal and heard her whimper with need. She could sense how badly Ruby needed her. She then mounted her and thrust into her fully. She stilled, to allow Ruby to get used to her being inside her. She was quite huge and didn't want to hurt her.

Ruby whimpered in surprise at how full she felt. She knew that Emma was going to try to knot them together. She tried to relax around Emma. ::Do it please Emma!:: She moaned, pushing back to let her know she was ready for more.

Emma moaned and growled with pleasure as she began thrusting into her faster and harder, feeling the base of her shaft begin swelling. She thrust into her harder, trying to get the knot inside of her. She was already pressed against her cervix. She panted heavily, slowly working her knot inside of Ruby.

Ruby panted as she thrust back against Emma, grunting as she ground against her. She moaned, feeling the knot stretching her as it moved inside of her slowly. She was so close to climaxing. ::YESSSS! Don't stop…:: She strained to get the knot inside.

Emma thrust into her harder and panted as she felt the knot finally enter fully inside of Ruby. She was so tight around her. Emma knew it wouldn't be long before she came inside her. She began rocking against her faster. ::RUBY! I LOVE YOU!:: She bit down on her shoulder as she came hard, flooding her womb with her seed.

Ruby growled with pleasure as she pushed back, loving how it felt, having Emma inside her like this. She came hard, climaxing as she bit down on Emma's shoulder. ::I LOVE YOU EMMA!:: She felt so warm inside, feeling so complete now that they were mated.

Emma remained inside of Ruby for a while, waiting for her knot to go down. She nuzzled against her mate, inhaling deeply and holding her close, smiling happily, glad that they shared this special moment together. She felt how Ruby melted into her embrace and chuckled as their breathing became normal and they slowly changed back to themselves. She caressed Ruby's shoulders and kissed the new mark on her shoulder. Emma now had two, one on each shoulder from her mates. "You're so beautiful." She murmured, kissing her deeply. The moment they kissed, she felt magic swirling around them. Energy moved, as red and white swirled around them. She moaned in surprise.

"Oh gods… What is that?" Ruby moaned, feeling their magic binding them closer now that they were mated.

Ruby smiled, feeling completely satisfied as her eyes felt heavy and she allowed Emma to pamper her. "So are you Emma. Thank you for making me feel loved. I needed that."

"It's a part of the prophecy tying us together. The same thing happened with Regina and I when we mated." She explained. Emma kissed her again, tenderly. "I do love you. So does my wolf. She will always be yours now. We're mated, and we're a family." She promised as she allowed her hands to move to her abdomen, feeling protective of her while pulling her closer, wanting her to feel safe and protected. Soon, her knot had gone down and she was able to slip out of her. "Let's go for a swim." She laughed as they ran into the lake together. They played in the lake for a little while until it was time to get back to their lives. As soon as they were dry, she dropped Ruby off at the Bed and Breakfast and stopped in to say hello to Granny.

Granny lit up when she saw Emma and Ruby had returned, holding hands and kissing. She noticed that they were mated. "Welcome to the family!" She beamed as she hugged Emma and pulled Ruby into a hug as well. She was so glad to see things had turned out well for Ruby and Emma. "I hope you'll stop by for breakfast in the morning."

Emma chuckled knowingly. "I'm sure we will. Good night." She kissed Ruby again and held her close, memorizing her scent again. She smiled when she felt Ruby do the same. "Good night Rubes. See you in the morning." She murmured.

"Good night Ems." Ruby winked at her, feeling more confident than she ever had before. She had a huge smile on her face.

Emma smiled as she left and headed back out. She drove back to Regina's, once she got inside, she noticed a trail of petals leading from the foyer up the stairs. She followed it into their bedroom and into their master bathroom. She saw that Regina was inside the tub, having a bubble bath.

Regina looked at Emma. "Are you going to stand and stare at me? Or are you going to join me dear?" She had a wicked smile on her face. She had a glass of sparkling apple cider in her hand. Her leg lifted in the air and Emma's eyes grew dark as she watched the suds move down her perfectly shaped tan legs.

Emma quickly shed her clothes, putting them in the hamper before she slipped into the tub. She smiled when Regina put her drink down and pulled Emma flush against her, opening her legs as she did so. She moaned in surprise when she felt how hard the Mayor was. Suddenly, Regina was deep inside her. "Oh fuck…"

"Yes indeed." Regina purred darkly as she slowly rocked against her. It was pure torture for Emma when Regina took her sweet time moving inside her.

"Regina please…" Emma moaned as she tried to move faster against her Queen, only to feel Regina gripping her hips, holding them in place.

"Patience darling." Regina smiled evilly. "Just feel me inside you, Em-ma." She smirked when it became obvious that magic was at work. Regina chuckled throatily, loving the effect she was having on her dragon. "Feel that?" She moaned sensually as she pulled Emma even closer against her.

Emma moaned loudly, feeling Regina swelling deep inside her. She could feel magic pushing inside her and pulsating. "Oh fuck… What are you doing to me Regina?" Emma moaned as she arched her back and felt her stomach clenching with pleasure. It continued clenching again and again with every push of Regina's magic.

Regina was too far gone now to stop as she moaned with pleasure, a wickedly satisfied smile on her face as she prolonged their climaxes. "Sharing… My… Magic… With… You… Only youuuuu!" She lurched forward as she came hard inside her. She flooded Emma's womb with her magic and her seed. "Mine Emma! I love you!"

Emma moaned loudly as she felt the effects of Regina's magic inside her. She climaxed hard all over her, feeling the magic swelling inside her. "REGINAAAA! I LOVE YO…" she shuddered against her, her head falling back, a look of pure bliss on her face as she went still.

Regina gasped and panted from how powerful the magic they'd shared was. She noticed that Emma had passed out. "Emma? Emma… Oh shit… Emma?!" She let the water drain out as she used magic to get Emma out of the tub, dried and put into their bed. "What have I done?" She whispered frantically as she got into bed next to her wife. She checked on her and noticed she was sleeping, out like a light. She pulled the blanket over her wife and kissed her tenderly. She'd not expected for the magic they had shared to be that powerful. What was she thinking? Doing that to Emma… All she knew was how much she wanted to do this with her. How much she needed her. She'd never felt this way for anyone else. Not even Daniel. Emma elicited such feelings inside her, she felt extremely possessive of Emma. She loved her so much. She hoped she had not hurt Emma with her magic. That was the last thing she wanted. She held Emma close, as she cried herself to sleep, wanting to protect her mate. She didn't know what would happen in the morning, but hoped that Emma would be okay. She would beg forgiveness and hoped things would be better in the morning. She tossed and turned all night until she wore herself out and finally fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Moon, Wolf Song

Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.

####################

Morning finally came around as Emma began to stir awake. She opened her eyes, trying to remember what happened. She didn't remember going to bed.

"Emma?" A timid voice sounded. "Are… Are you okay?" Worry was etched in Regina's voice.

Emma turned her head, seeing Regina. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What happened?" She then noticed the dark circles under her wife's eyes. "Regina?" She noticed the mayor looked very worried and scared and didn't look like she'd slept much.

"We did magic last night. I think maybe I went overboard. I'm so sorry Emma… I don't know what came over me…" Regina sniffled. "I didn't mean to hurt you… You passed out and I panicked…"

Before Emma could assess the situation, a wave of nausea came over her as she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She threw up again, feeling Regina come in and hold her hair back. She waited until the nausea went away before she stood up and moved to the sink to brush her teeth and rinsed her mouth out. She turned to look at Regina who was staring at her in shock. "Regina what's wrong?" She saw that the mayor was staring at her abdomen. She looked down and her eyes widened in surprise. She had a visible baby bump that wasn't there last night. She lifted her top and touched her abdomen. It felt firm and round. She looked to be at least four or five months along. "What the hell…" She looked at Regina, seeing the shock and remorse in her eyes. "Just what did you do to me Madam Mayor?" She ground out.

Regina cringed, her head dropping. "I'm sorry Emma. I didn't know THAT would happen! I missed you and wanted to give you a night you wouldn't ever forget. I wanted to make it a special night, to share my magic with you. I love you so much. I just didn't think it would happen this way. Clearly my magic had other ideas…" She tried to remember what happened to get them to this point.

Emma could see Regina was kicking herself for what happened. She knew how much she loved her. She sighed, pulling Regina into her arms. She heard and felt her sobbing.

"I thought you would hate me for what I did. I was so scared of losing you." Regina whimpered as she cried into Emma's shoulder.

Emma held Regina in her arms. "No, Regina. I could never hate you. You won't lose me love." She promised as she brought her hands and cupped the mayor's face, wiping her tears away. She noticed how vulnerable her wife was and wondered what happened to her to put her into such a state. "I love you. You're MY Queen, always." She murmured. "We still need to figure out how your magic backfired. We need to find out what happened. Don't get me wrong, your magic surprised me. I didn't know you had it in you." She chuckled.

Regina chuckled darkly. "There's a lot you don't know about me, dear. I've been keeping secrets from you about myself." She admitted, watching Emma carefully.

"Secrets? Regina…" Emma looked at her wife, her curiosity piqued. "Tell me."

The brunette smiled and hummed. "I promise I will tell you everything you want to know. I just hope you will accept me as I am. I love you, Emma Swan with everything in me. I will not pretend to be someone I'm not and I will not apologize for being me." She put her hand on Emma's belly, gasping with joy when she felt heat move under her hand.

Emma chuckled. "Well, this pregnancy is certainly different than the last time I was pregnant with Henry. Probably because we're here and not out in the big world." She put her hand on top of Regina's and kissed her wife deeply. "I wonder what you were thinking when you were pushing your magic inside me. Do you know?" She asked.

Regina thought about how much she wanted to pleasure Emma with her magic. The thoughts she'd had as she made love with her. She gasped in surprise as she remembered one very important detail. "I was thinking of how much I was looking forward to seeing your belly swell with our children." She bit her lower lip as her eyes grew dark with desire. Her breath shuddered as she realized that was exactly what happened. "I'm sorry. I can't seem to control myself when I'm with you. You make me want to do all sorts of things… To have my way with you. I want a big family with you." She admitted. "Maybe I need to bind my magic until I can control myself better. I don't want to ever hurt you again."

Emma shook her head and chuckled. "No, my Queen. Don't do that. You didn't hurt me at all. You just basically fucked me so good that I passed out, overwhelmed with pure satisfaction. You surprised me with your amazing magic. I just didn't expect to wake up like this." She rubbed her belly.

Regina smiled with relief as she moved closer to Emma. "You're not mad at me for doing this to you?" She was so surprised.

Emma shook her head and chuckled softly. "No. I love you. Just try to remember, you're not the only one capable of using magic here. Together, our magic is extremely powerful. I truly enjoyed what we did last night. You did things to me that no one ever did to me. My dragon loved what you did to me, otherwise if you did something she didn't like, you'd know it." Emma smirked darkly.

Regina kissed her passionately, relieved and glad things were good between them. She chuckled when she heard Emma's belly rumble. "You're all hungry." She smirked as she kissed her baby bump.

Emma laughed. "Yeah, that reminds me, Granny invited us for breakfast. How do you feel about that?" She asked.

Regina smiled, "We'd better take a shower together before we go to Granny's." This time, she was ready. "Henry will be up soon, so we'd better hurry."

"How did we not wake our son up last night?" Emma asked as they went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Regina chuckled. "I always make sure to soundproof the room." She winked as she used her magic to poof their clothes off and then pulled Emma into the shower with her.

"Oh that's definitely a must." Emma chuckled as they showered together quickly before being tempted to stay longer. She loved how Regina was very handsy with her baby bump. As they got out and got their clothes on magically, Emma was glad to have her magic in order to get clothes that fit. "How are we going to explain this to our son?" She smirked as she looked at her wife.

Regina bit her lip and chuckled. "We also need to tell him he's not just adopted anymore. He's our biological son." She kissed Emma and they moved downstairs together.

Not twenty minutes passed, before they heard Henry running down the stairs, after getting ready. He came to a stop when he noticed his mother wasn't alone. Emma was also there, sitting with his mom as they made plans. Both women looked at Henry and smiled at him.

"You're here. Mom actually let you…" Henry didn't finish his sentence.

Normally, Regina would have scolded her son for running down the stairs, but she was in such a good mood. "Henry, please come sit down. We have something to tell you."

Henry came and sat down. "What's going on?"

Regina smiled as she shared a look with Emma. She could see the blonde was as affected by what they were about to share, as she was. "Remember how I told you about how you came into my life?"

Henry nodded. "You adopted me because my other mom couldn't keep me."

"It's more than that, Henry. Something happened and we found out things are not what we thought they were…" Regina started.

"What are you saying mom? Does my other mom want me back? I don't want to leave." Henry pouted.

"Henry, let me finish. You're not going anywhere, I promise." She chuckled. "You're my son. But you're also Emma's son." She said gently.

Henry looked at the blonde. "You're my real mom? Is that why you came here? Why did you give me away?"

Emma sighed. "I never wanted to give you away. I wanted you to have your best chance kid. I was eighteen years old and in a bad situation where I couldn't take care of you the way I wanted to. I love you so much and I want you to know Regina is also your real mom too. She gave you to me. I don't know what you know about your mom. But the three days we spent together were the best days of my life. If she had given me her phone number when we parted ways, things would have been different. Your mom and I love you so much Henry. At the time she adopted you, she didn't know that she was your other parent too. It was fate that put you into her arms until I could find the two of you again."

Regina teared up and was deeply touched by what Emma said and it made her love her even more than she thought was possible. It was indeed fate that brought them all together.

Henry jumped up and hugged Emma. "I love you too Ma." He looked up at her. "Does this mean you're staying?"

Emma smiled through happy tears. "Yeah Kid, I'm staying. I promise I'm not going anywhere." She kissed the top of his head as she looked at Regina, seeing she was emotional too.

Henry lit up, breaking out in a huge smile. "Good! I'm glad." He then ran into his brunette mother's arms. "I'm glad you're my real mom too…" He held onto Regina tightly. "I love you mom."

Emma then stood up and joined in the family hug. The moment she did, Henry noticed the baby bump his blonde mother had. "You're…"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yes I am. I know it's a shock but it's a good thing. Your mom and I we…"

Regina chuckled. "We're a family. You'll understand later. But we need to get something to eat. How does Granny's sound to you? We still need to explain a few other things to you…" They left in Regina's car and Henry's parents tried their best to explain to their son what to expect.

They were the first to arrive at the diner. Ruby opened the door for them and locked it after they entered. They still had half an hour before the diner would be open for the public. Ruby looked at Emma in shock. "What happened to you?" She turned to glare at Regina who stared back at her, a smug smile on her face.

Emma chuckled. "Magic. It was unexpected and just happened. Are you going to keep glaring at Regina? It was just an happy accident." She smirked. She saw the way Regina smiled like the cat that ate the canary as she looked at the wolf girl.

"A very happy accident." Regina replied as she continued smiling with satisfaction on her face.

Ruby saw what Regina was doing. But this time, she wasn't going to back down and be pushed aside. "An accident really?" She moved into Emma's arms and wrapped her arms around Emma, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. She smirked when she saw how Regina was fuming.

As this was happening, Granny ushered Henry to a booth and put down a mug of his favorite hot chocolate.

Emma held Ruby in her arms before she reached out for Regina and pulled her closer. She was going to put a stop to the potential war between her mates. "Regina." Her eyes grew dark as she kissed her deeply and passionately before she did the same thing to her other wife. "Ruby." She repeated with Regina. The minute she did this, a wave of colorful energy pushed out around them. The three of them gasped in surprise at the significance of what happened.

Regina looked at Emma in shock. "You broke the curse. A true love's kiss between the three of us? How is that possible?" She stepped back, worried that everything was going to come crashing down her.

Emma stepped closer to Regina. "What curse, Regina?" She could see how nervous her Queen was.

Ruby looked at Emma. "The curse the Evil Queen put on all of us and this town. She's the Evil Queen."

Henry took out his book that he had only recently obtained from his teacher, Mary Margaret. "It's all in this book. I'm still finding out things."

Regina looked at Henry and then at Emma. She was beginning to panic. She didn't want to lose her family.

Emma stopped her before she could think of running away. She pulled Regina into her arms much to the surprise of Ruby and Granny. Her dragon was very protective of her mate and she wasn't about to let Regina be attacked. She turned to look at the others. "Whatever she has done in the past is not important right now. I don't care. She's my True Love, my mate. You, Ruby are my soulmate. We're a family. We need to stick together now that we've shared a true love's kiss. I will not stand by while Regina needs us. Do I need to worry about you attacking our wife?" She looked at Ruby.

Ruby gasped in surprise and looked at Regina. "No. I'm sorry, I reacted like that. You're right. We're a family, a pack." She moved into Emma's arms and smiled at Regina. Ruby hugged Regina as Henry joined them too.

Granny nodded as she grabbed her crossbow. "I won't let anyone attack you." She grinned.

Regina finally relaxed in their arms. "Thank you." She had finally accepted that Ruby was now a part of their family and their lives. She would see for herself just how much they would accept her, Evil Queen and all. She stepped back and faced the door as she heard angry voices of the people as they looked for the Evil Queen. She looked at Henry. "Stay here. Whatever happens, do not leave this place."

Emma nodded. "Don't worry kid, we won't let anyone hurt your mom. I promise." She kissed his head before Granny ushered him into the kitchen. She unlocked the door and they all left the diner and Granny locked the door behind her, ensuring Henry's protection.

They didn't have to wait too long before the mob found them. They immediately began yelling and screaming angrily at Regina, wanting her blood. They wanted to kill her for her crimes against them.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Emma commanded using a very authoritative voice that surprised everyone into silence. Regina smirked, loving how Emma put them in their place.

She wasn't done. "NOBODY IS GOING TO KILL MY QUEEN!" She growled.

A petite dark haired woman stepped forward. "She's no longer the queen! I am! She needs to pay for what she's done!" She then looked at Ruby. "What are you doing standing with them?! Remember what she did to your pack Ruby!"

Regina spoke up then. "I never commanded my soldiers to kill Ruby's pack. I asked them to find YOU and bring you to me. You knew you were a hunted woman, yet YOU led them to Ruby's family's hideout. Whose fault is that?!" She spat.

The petite woman exclaimed. "If you hadn't been so obsessed with destroying me, they'd still be alive! Ruby, you're my best friend. Are you going to listen to the Evil Queen or me?"

Ruby took a stance, standing next to Regina. "You're making me choose?" She scoffed. "Well then, Snow, I'm choosing to stand with my family. If you want to hurt Regina, you're going to have to get through me first!" She growled, her eyes glowing as she removed her red cloak.

Snow stared in dismay at her friend. "Why are you doing this?! Have you forgotten what she's done to all of us?"

"I don't care what she's done to you all in the past. Maybe you deserved it." Emma stepped forward, smiling darkly while staring at Snow. "Ruby's made her choice. None of you are going to touch our wife. If you try… It will be a mistake on your part."

A man stood next to Snow. "Clearly the Evil Queen has placed you three under her spell. We're taking Regina with us now. You'll thank me later." He made a move to step forward.

Regina laughed evilly. "I think not." A fireball appeared in the palm of her hand. "Since you want to keep insisting that I need to pay…" She threw the fireball at the crowd as they scrambled to get away.

"The Evil Queen has her powers!" Leroy shouted, stating the obvious.

Emma saw what her wife was capable of and loved what she was seeing. It turned her on completely as she stepped closer to Regina. She brought her mouth to her ear and spoke huskily. "So my Queen loves playing with fire?" She smiled darkly as her eyes glowed a neon green as she lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. She chuckled throatily as she stepped away enough and shifted into a magnificent black, indigo and crimson dragon, horns and all. She was much bigger than the dragon she'd been while she was with Regina. She roared, spraying fire at the people trying to escape her wrath.

Regina was completely smitten with her dragon. She was surprised at how different this dragon was compared to before. She gasped, feeling a delicious shudder ripple over her. She loved how this dragon was hers. She was so beautiful, so magnificent. And those horns looked so familiar to her. She wanted to find out more, but at the moment, she was having so much fun watching Emma scare the people away. She laughed deliciously evil as she watched the Charmings running away.

Ruby finally saw Emma's other beast for the very first time. She was awed by what she was seeing and knew those people would be fools if they ever attempted to go after Emma while she was a dragon. She smiled at Regina. "Wow… She's something isn't she?"

Regina chuckled knowingly. "Yes and she's mine." She purred. She saw Ruby start to get defensive. "Ruby relax. I know her wolf belongs to you." She smiled. She had yet to see what Emma looked like as a wolf. "Was this your first time seeing her as a dragon?" She asked.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. Have you seen…"

"Not yet Wolfy." Regina chuckled.

Emma returned to them, having turned back to herself. "That should keep them away for a while. If they have other ideas… Well the menu will change for me." She smirked. She noticed her mates had been talking. "What?"

Ruby smiled as she shared a look with Regina. "You make an amazing dragon, Ems. I think it's only fair if you show Regina your wolf." She grinned.

"I'd like to meet your wolf, dear." Regina smiled.

Emma chuckled as she saw Granny move up to them. "I would too." The older woman added. "After all, you've always been something of a legend in the ancient scrolls and book passed down through the generations of wolf clans. We're probably the last wolf clan right now. So would you mind indulging us?"

"Wait… Shouldn't we share this with our son too? This is something he needs to see." Regina smiled.

Emma nodded and smiled. "I don't see why not." She smiled when Granny moved to unlock the door for them. She and Regina moved to retrieve Henry while Emma remained outside with Ruby. She pulled her other wife into her arms. "How are you feeling after everything?" She wanted to make sure she was okay.

Ruby smiled. "A little tired, but I feel happy knowing everything is going to be better now that Regina is fine with me being your mate too. I'm glad we connected as a family."

Soon, Henry was there with Granny and Regina. He ran up to them. "Mom said you had something awesome to show us."

Emma chuckled. "I do. Just try to keep an open mind and remember this is normal for me." She ruffled his hair lovingly.

Regina smiled as she pulled Henry into her arms and hugged him. "Whenever you're ready Em-ma." She was more than ready to see what Emma looked like as a wolf. She'd seen Ruby in her wolf form many times before, so she had an idea of what to expect.

Emma then took a few steps back, smiling at her family. Her eyes began to glow a brilliant turquoise with golden hues as her canines grew longer. Her body began to change as she went from being Emma Swan to becoming a rather large wolf, her fur grew and she transformed into a beautiful great white wolf, bigger than Ruby was as a wolf, considering the fact she's a wolf goddess and the daughter of Loki. It made perfect sense that she would appear larger than life. Her fur glowed a brilliant white with hues of blue and lavender. She was the stuff legends were made of. Exactly as the stories had foretold.

Granny gasped, completely honored to be in her presence. She had not expected for this to hit her hard. But it did. She felt so grateful to be there with Ruby and knowing that her granddaughter was now a part of this Prophecy. She felt truly blessed.

Ruby was over the moon at this very moment. She couldn't stop grinning, feeling so happy and proud of her Alpha wolf. Emma moved closer to Ruby and nuzzled against her. When she did, she realized why Ruby had said she was tired. She licked Ruby's face happily as she turned to look at Regina. She allowed Regina to touch her and feel her, all the while assuring Ruby that it was okay. She lay down as Henry moved closer so he could pet her and get to know her wolf.

"Wow!" Henry was besides himself with joy. "That's so cool!" He had never seen such a huge wolf before. Emma memorized their scents, committing them to memory so she could better protect her family.

Regina looked at Ruby and beamed. "She's so beautiful. And she's yours."

"Just like she is yours as a dragon. I've never seen one like her before. The pictures I've seen before in books don't do her any justice." Ruby smiled. "But her horns…"

Regina nodded. "I know, I've seen them before. I can't help but wonder at how they connect. It's like I'm missing something important that I should be aware of."

Emma turned back to herself, knowing they were talking about her.

"Let's take this inside. I don't know how business will be today after what happened…" Granny led them inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Moon, Wolf Song

Chapter 5

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.

####################

Granny had wanted to let Emma and her family be served free food, but Emma refused, insisting on paying for their meals. She did not want Granny to lose her business because of what happened with the people who had tried to go after Regina. She made sure everyone had their fill. She wanted to make sure they had enough to eat.

"Mom… Why did you say Ma's also a dragon?" Henry asked, reminding them they had more to talk about.

While they prepared to explain everything to their son, Granny ran back to the kitchen and got out the book and scroll to show them. "Everything you want to know about the wolf is in here, but there are some references to Emma being a great beast. I'm guessing that's the dragon they were talking about. She's a goddess, the daughter of Loki. He's a shapeshifting God, but also known as a Wolf God and a trickster God of Chaos. I do not know about her mother's side. Not much anyways. But I do know she's immortal and quite possibly a goddess too, but I'm not sure. There's something about her being an extremely powerful sorceress she's probably a dragon like you too." It made so much sense now.

Regina gasped when she heard what Granny said. She shared a look with Ruby before she said what was on her mind. "I know someone like that. I wondered after I saw Emma's other draconian form. She has the same horns. Speaking of which, she looks like you as a dragon, but a different color. I don't know...but it could be possible… The horns could be a dead giveaway. If she's your mother…" A guilty look flashed in her eyes. "She was my mentor, my only friend… But we fought and I put a curse on this town. I kept her locked up under the library for almost twenty eight years. I did it to prevent her from crossing the town line and ending up lost forever. And I wanted to keep her out of harm's way… But I'm afraid I made things worse. She's immortal, a very powerful sorceress, a dragon and probably very pissed off at me right now." She sighed heavily.

Emma looked at her wife, shaking her head and smirking. "Just how many people have you pissed off already?"

Ruby bit her lip to refrain from laughing. "Well what do you expect Ems? Especially when your wife is the reputed Evil Queen. She's likely to piss everyone off when she knows just how to push their buttons." Her eyes twinkled knowingly.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, everyone I brought here from the Enchanted Forest. But your mother… Once she holds a grudge, she doesn't let go of it."

"But if she was your friend…" Emma started.

Regina shook her head. "The point is, if she's your mother, why didn't she tell me she had a child? I would have helped her to find you a long time ago instead of keeping her locked up all these years."

Emma sighed and nodded. "Being locked up is no funny business. It's enough to drive a person to do terrible things. It can change you and harden you. It can make you go dark." She whispered, knowing how it felt to be locked up. She could understand why her wife was feeling uneasy about the whole thing. It wasn't a good idea to keep a beast locked up like that, especially a dragon.

"But maybe once she sees Emma, it could help her to deal with it better, just being reunited with her? Maybe it won't end up being as bad as you think." Ruby replied. "I know if push comes to shove that Emma wouldn't let her hurt you."

So many things were running through her mind as she had more questions than answers. Emma needed to find out how she'd been separated from her mother in the first place. At least she knew about her father and he had sent her on the right path to Storybrooke, to her son and to her mates. She rubbed her belly, thinking about the life growing inside her. She knew she wanted her mother to be in her life, in their children's lives. She smiled at Ruby before she looked at Regina. "I guess there's only one way to find out. The three of us should see her together. But I should see her first so I can make sure she doesn't go ballistic on you, Gina. Henry can stay here with Granny so when we help my mother settle her differences with you, she would be ready to meet our son."

Regina smiled brightly. "That just might work, Em-ma. And with you being pregnant, she's not going to want to lash out."

"Speaking of which, what's her name?" Emma asked.

Henry found a picture in his storybook, having found what he was looking for. "I found it! Here she is!" He showed it to Emma and smiled. "This is your mother."

Emma looked at the page her son showed to her. Her eyes widened as she realized her mother's identity. "Maleficent?" She finally understood why her wife was so nervous about the fact she'd kept her locked up all these years. Her mother had quite a fearsome reputation.

After they'd eaten their breakfast, Granny got Henry to help her in the kitchen while Emma, Regina and Ruby headed for the library.

Regina then pressed against an intricate design on a wall and it moved, to reveal an elevator. They got on and soon they arrived at their destination. Emma caressed Regina's cheek and kissed her before moving her protectively behind herself and Ruby. She then took ahold of Ruby's hand and then they moved into the cavernous space below the library. "Maleficent? Are you here?" Emma called out.

A roar sounded, ahead of them. The dragon was angry having been awoken from her slumber.

Emma smiled, having smelled the other dragon. She looked at Ruby. "Protect our wife." Ruby nodded as she stayed back with Regina lacing her arm through hers.

"Mother? Is this a bad time?" Emma smirked. "Did I interrupt your nap time?" She saw beautiful neon green eyes gazing at her in surprise as the dragon came from the shadows into the light. Emma smiled. "Hello Mom."

*My daughter…* Emma heard her mother speak telepathically to her and she nodded, smiling at her mother, *It's really me. I'm here now Mother.* She replied.

The dragon changed to her human form and the older blonde gave a small sob as she looked at her daughter for the first time. "My baby! You're here… You're so beautiful." She opened her arms and sighed deeply, feeling her daughter move into her arms. She inhaled deeply, wanting to memorize her scent and wanting to make sure she wasn't dreaming. That this was real. "My love." She whispered. She then looked at her daughter, noticing she was pregnant. Maleficent chuckled happily. "Look at you! Oh baby!"

Emma chuckled when she felt her mother touch her abdomen. "We need to talk mom."

Maleficent nodded. "Yes we do. Have you found your sister yet?"

"I… What?" Emma was shocked. "My sister?"

Maleficent sighed. "I have something to show you." She moved back into the shadows for a moment before coming back out. She brought out the remnants of the egg Emma and her sister had hatched from. It seemed pretty large in size. "This is the egg you both hatched from. It's not very common to have twins born in one egg. This is all I had left of you and your sister. The only thing we could find after you both were stolen from me." Maleficent had tears in her eyes. She handed a piece of the shell to Emma.

Emma felt weak in the knees as she heard how she and her sister had been stolen from her. "What happened mom?" She whispered, caressing the shell in her hand.

Before Maleficent could share with Emma the events that happened, a noise startled them. It sounded like the elevator was moving. Before either one of them could say something, Ruby and Regina came into view. "Someone's coming, we need to…"

Maleficent looked at Regina, fury in her eyes. "YOU!" She moved her scepter, prepared to use it on her former friend.

"No, Mother!" Emma orbed in front of her wife.

Maleficent looked at her daughter. "She kept me locked up down here! She stole the curse from me after I warned her what would happen. She didn't listen to me." She growled, her eyes glowing, neon green. "Because of her, I couldn't find out what happened to you and your sister."

Regina gasped upon hearing Emma also had a sister. "You never told me you were pregnant! How was I supposed to know? If I let you out, you would have tried to cross the town line and you would have been lost. Your memories would be gone." She tried to make her understand.

Maleficent growled. "Would you have listened after you fought me that day? No you weren't in a listening mood."

"Well then, Mal why did you make it so easy for me to take that curse from you? You didn't fight harder. I know what you're truly capable of, old friend." Regina pointed out, wanting answers.

Maleficent scoffed and smiled darkly. "Because I was pregnant. After your first attempt at enacting the dark curse failed, you never came back to see me. I never had the chance to tell you because before the curse was successfully enacted, my babies were stolen from me!" She glared at Regina.

Regina's face fell as she realized she had not been a good friend to her when she needed her. She'd been so obsessed over making Snow White pay, that she had not noticed what was going on with the older dragon. "I'm so sorry. If I had known…"

The elevator door opened, revealing Rumplestiltskin and Charming. The latter had a sword in his hand. The smaller man looked at them. "Looks like we came at a bad time dearies. This isn't happening the way it's supposed to. So I'm just going to have to do things my way." He threw something at Maleficent and laughed when Maleficent turned into a dragon. He then looked at Charming. "Kill the dragon."

Emma blasted Charming away from her mother. "NOBODY IS KILLING MY MOTHER!"

Regina formed a fireball and moved to stand with Emma and Maleficent while Ruby turned into a wolf and growled at the two men who dared to threaten the mother of her mate.

Rumple seemed a bit surprised at the turn of events. But not entirely surprised. "She has something I need. But she needs to die for me to get it."

Maleficent roared, spewing flames at them. She was very angry and wanted to roast them alive. Enough was enough, she decided.

Charming tried to sneak around them so he could strike Maleficent. He'd been the one who placed the object inside the dragon in the first place.

Emma narrowed her eyes when she noticed something was off with her mother. It was in the way she was breathing and expelling the fire. It sounded almost slightly clogged. It was then she realized what Rumple was trying to get. With a wave of her hand, she removed the object from her mother and it appeared in her hand. "You're talking about this?" She stared darkly at the imp. "Is this what you needed?" When the short man stepped forward, Emma poofed it away with her magic.

Rumple cursed under his breath. "That belongs to me! Give it to me." His beady eyes flashed dangerously.

Regina threw a fireball at Charming. "It's over! Get away from her. Or I will end you."

"Not today." Emma deadpanned as she moved over to her mother and used magic to help her transform back.

"This isn't over. You'll give me what's mine." Rumple used his powers to get himself and Charming out of there.

Maleficent looked at her daughter. "Thank you darling. I've had that stuck inside for so long…" She looked at the others realizing that they'd tried to defend her as well. She noticed something else as well. The way the wolf and Regina remained close to Emma.

Regina smiled at Maleficent seeing the questions in her eyes. "Let's take this somewhere we can talk comfortably. We have someone who would like to meet you."

Emma smiled knowingly as she shared a look with her wife. She was looking forward to introducing their son to her mother. She then looked at Ruby and winked at her as her other wife transformed back to herself as she joined them.

Maleficent smiled. "Let me make myself more presentable. I've been here for far too long." With a wave of her hand, smoke swirled around her as she got herself cleaned up and changed into her stylish clothes. "That's much better."

"You look beautiful mom." Emma grinned as they got out of there and arrived at the diner. She could see her mother was very glad to be out of her prison at long last.

The moment they entered, the few people that were there saw that the Evil Queen and the Dragon were there. They recognized Maleficent as well and quickly put their money down, paying for what they had and ran out of there. They had not forgotten the confrontation they had that morning.

Regina smirked. "I don't think business will go well for Granny after what happened this morning." She looked at the older woman who came out and smiled at them. "Sorry Granny."

"Oh don't worry about it. We'll deal with it." Eugenia smiled.

Just then, Henry came out of the kitchen and ran up to them. "Mom! Ma! You're back! I helped cut the vegetables." He hugged Emma and Regina tightly.

Regina smiled proudly at their son as she kissed his forehead. "Well then I'm doing something right in the way I raised you." She chuckled.

Emma ruffled his head lovingly. "I'm proud of you kid. Come, I want you to meet your grandmother." She looked at Maleficent, seeing the surprise on her face. "This is our son, Henry Daniel Mills." She beamed proudly.

Henry smiled as he looked up at his grandmother. "Hi Grandma, it's nice to meet you." He moved and hugged the surprised woman.

Maleficent gasped in surprise when the boy hugged her like that. It would be something she would need to get used to. She inhaled deeply, noticing that her grandson smelled like both Emma and Regina. It was clear to her then that Regina and Emma were mated. She could see the markings of the bites on her daughter's shoulders and saw the same with not only Regina, but also the other one. The wolf, Ruby. She had a lot of questions. But for now, she hugged Henry. "It's a pleasant surprise." She chuckled. "Nice to meet you too Henry."

They moved to the back of the diner and sat down as a family. Eugenia went ahead and started preparing them a large meal as Emma looked at her mother. "I know you must have questions and I do too… I want to know how we got separated from you. I also know about Loki being our father. Did you at least know about that?"

Maleficent replied. "Yes and no. Not at first. But we became friends. He knew I wanted a child and he offered to help me with that." She smiled. "I ended up with two so that was a very wonderful surprise. Unfortunately, things happened and my dreams were crushed when you and your sister were stolen from me. On top of it, Regina locked me up for a long time. I had no way of contacting your father. Not right away." She looked darkly at the mayor. "So, my question is… You and Regina, how did that happen? And what's up with you and the wolf?"

Regina chuckled. "That's two questions." She smirked as she put her hand on Emma's thigh. She watched Maleficent's reaction.

Emma sat back when she felt Regina's hand caressing her thigh. She smiled as she answered her mother. "Regina and I met when I was eighteen years old. She'd threatened to castrate a man who was trying to get into my pants. He had been bothering me for weeks. But Regina saved me from having to deal with him. It was just instant attraction. She invited me to stay with her the whole three days she was in town. It was the best time of our lives. Unfortunately we had no way of keeping in touch afterwards. A few weeks after she left, that man started hounding me again. When I refused to go out with him, he decided to have his revenge on me. He set me up to take a fall for a crime he committed. He bailed out as soon as I was arrested and when I was in prison, I found out I was pregnant." She smiled. "I couldn't raise him as much as I wanted to. But I still had to finish my sentence. I gave him up for adoption and fate put my son into Regina's life. Two weeks ago, Loki found me and told me where to go. He sent me on a path that led me here. I met Ruby when I was in the woods. I was in wolf form." Emma chuckled. "We connected at the very first sight of each other. I didn't make myself known until the next day when I got to meet Ruby when she was in her human form. We recognized each other by our scents. And then Regina walked into my life again, bringing our son with her. I knew he was my son." She took Regina's hand into her own and kissed it. "I gave her my business card and left. I wanted her to remember me before I could talk with her and let her know Henry was also hers. She called me as soon as she remembered who I was, and when I went to her, we connected again right away. We knew right then and there that there was no way we were going to ever be apart again. We mated as dragons and claimed each other, resulting in this." She smiled, rubbing her belly. "Afterwards, I had a date to keep with our Miss Ruby." She reached out and took Ruby's hand into her own. "This amazing woman knew already that I had mated with Regina. We shifted as wolves and ran together before I claimed another mate in Ruby. We mated and now we're a family. She's carrying our pups." She murmured.

Maleficent's eyes widened as she realized something. "The prophecy." She whispered.

Emma looked at her mother. "You know about it? I'm glad." She smiled. "Because Regina and Ruby are my wives. I know you were angry with Regina, and if that happened to me, I would be too. I get why you didn't tell her about your pregnancy. You didn't trust her after what happened between you two. I'm just glad to be here with you right now. All we need to do is find my sister and then our family will be complete. I just hope you're willing to set aside your differences with Regina and start anew."

Regina looked at her old friend and smiled. "I really am sorry for keeping you locked up for so long. I wish you had told me about your pregnancy because despite what happened between us, you are still the only friend I ever had. Maybe I wasn't in the right state of mind back then, but I like to think that I would have helped you through it somehow. I cannot harp on the past because things are different right now, Mal. Fate brought us all together and we are family." She rubbed Emma's baby bump happily as she shared a look of love with Emma.

Maleficent eyed the way Regina was rubbing her daughter's abdomen. She sighed deeply. "It might take me awhile to forgive you for what you did to me. I'm not ready to put it behind me yet. But I'm not going to try to hurt you since you're now a part of our family and you are mated to Emma. And you are also my grandson's other mother. Maybe eventually, we will be able to move past what you did and be friends again."

Regina nodded. "I understand, Mal. I don't expect you to forgive me right away. But I will try my best to gain your trust again because I love your daughter and our family. Maybe once you trust me again, you will be able to forgive me." She really hoped that she and Mal would be able to work things out for Emma's sake and for the sake of their family. She was going to try her very best to make that happen no matter what. She was very determined to repair their friendship.

Emma smiled at them. "Thanks Mom. I do love my wives and we are a family so that's very important to me. Speaking of family, can you tell me what exactly happened to separate my sister and I from you?"

Granny brought them some food, steaks for Emma, Maleficent and Ruby, and Henry got the chance to eat whatever he wanted. Regina opted for a healthier meal. She wanted to make sure they were well fed. She also had a feeling that as long as they were eating there, other customers would not come into her diner. At least not while they were still afraid of them.

Maleficent enjoyed her meal before she answered her daughter's question. "Ursula and Cruella were protecting the caves while I gave birth to you and your sister, unfortunately, Snow White and her Charming had help and blew sleeping dust on them before they came into the cave and snatched you both from me. You shared an egg. When I saw that Snow had you both… I begged her mother to mother and begged for mercy for her not to take you two. She called you monsters. Said you were monsters like me. I told her I couldn't lose my babies. They didn't listen and took you from me. I tried to stop them but ended up accidently trapping myself while I was still weak from giving birth. Ursula and Cruella found me after a while and told me how they tried to stop Snow and Charming and the Apprentice from getting rid of you… They told me how the Apprentice put darkness in you both and sent your egg into a portal. The Charmings also pushed Cruella and Ursula in. They didn't have a way to come back with your egg. So they ended up waiting until you both hatched and then seeing to it you both had homes. Of course they lied to me and said you didn't survive the portal. But I found out you survived and Cruella and Ursula helped me to find the egg you were born in. They'd brought it with them to give to me. And I've kept it all these years. They swore to make up for their lie and swore their loyalty. They've since kept their word to never repeat that mistake with me and have since pledged themselves to me and to my bloodline. That now means you and your sister and any children you have. I want to make the Charmings suffer for what they did to us." She had fire in her eyes as she said this.

Emma was feeling pissed off at what she heard. "I wish I ate the Charmings when I had the chance!" She growled, remembering how she'd dragoned out in front of the people when they threatened to harm her Regina.

Regina gasped in surprise when she found out the exact lengths the Charmings went to in order to steal Emma and her sister from Maleficent. She'd always hated Snow White and her Charming, but now she knew she would never ever stop hating them. She looked at Maleficent. "You and I share the same hatred for them. We should work together to make them pay for what they've done. We love Emma. And you know there is absolutely NOTHING I wouldn't do for her. Anything she wants from me, she shall have it. I want to help her find her sister and bring her home to you. I know Ruby wants to do the same."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "I do. We will find her. I'm a wolf and I know Emma is as well. That makes us great at tracking people. All we need is to find out her name and we will find her."

Emma nodded. "I was a bounty hunter as well as a bail bondsperson. I'm good at tracking and finding people. As soon as we bring my sister home, we will deal with the Charmings. Make them pay for what they did to our family. If I find out anyone else had a hand in this, they will be dealt with too." She promised, fire burning in her eyes.

Maleficent could see how much they wanted to help her find her other daughter. She looked at Regina and nodded in agreement. "Bring my daughter home, and I will consider forgiving you." She was willing to wipe the slate clean once her daughter was home where she belonged.

Regina nodded. "Consider it done." She smiled, glad that Mal was giving her a chance to redeem herself. She knew this would mean a lot to Emma. "Will Rumple… Mr. Gold help us get her name after what happened when we reunited you two today?"

Maleficent looked at Regina. "After Emma got that thing out of me, he's angry that he doesn't have it. So maybe if we give it back to him, he will be willing to help us find out her name."

Emma nodded. "We'll go with you and I will give him what he wants in exchange for her name. And then we will go from there." She agreed.

As soon as they finished eating and paying for their meal, Henry went with Granny again, but this time, she took him out for ice cream while Emma, Maleficent, Regina and Ruby went to see Mr. Gold at his pawnshop.

They entered and saw that Mr. Gold was glaring at them. "You have something I need, ladies." He reminded them, letting them know he wouldn't do business with them unless they returned what belonged to him.

Emma smirked at the imp. "We'll give it to you as soon as you help my mother. You owe it to her, after trying to kill her."

Mr. Gold looked at Emma with a small smile. "Your mother can't die. She's immortal. She would have been incapacitated for a while, but she wouldn't have died." He pointed out. "You took something from me dearie, and I want it back."

Emma used magic to bring the golden egg there in her palm. "I'll let you have this after you help my mother." She said, giving him incentive.

Maleficent smiled darkly at the imp. "I'm looking for my other daughter. I want to know what happened to her, and what her name is."

"That's two things you want from me." Mr. Gold looked at the older dragon.

Emma made the egg disappear. "Answer my mother. And maybe, just maybe I will throw in a favor in return."

"Emma don't make an offer like that. You can't trust him." Regina warned her.

Emma smiled as she whispered into her wife's ear. "Trust me. I have a plan."

Mr. Gold had a glint in his eyes as he nodded. "You've got a deal dearie." He then used an orb and used magic to show Maleficent's other daughter to her as a baby as she held Emma's hand. Both babies clutched at each other, not wanting to be separated. They both had birthmarks on their wrists, one had a crescent moon and the other had a star on her wrist. But the babies had been separated and placed with two different families. The Baby's new family named her Lilith Page and wanted to call her Lily.

Emma gasped when she saw herself and her sister as a baby and heard the name. She looked at her own wrist which had a crescent moon shaped birthmark on it while she remembered meeting Lily who had a star shaped birthmark on her wrist. Both of their birthmarks had been crimson in color. Back then, they'd made jokes about their birthmarks. But right now, Emma was in shock at the realization of who this baby was. She backed up and ran out of the pawnshop.

"Emma!" Regina and Ruby called out to their wife as they ran after her.

Mr. Gold smirked at a stunned Maleficent. "Looks like your daughter knows her after all. She's much closer than you think dearie." He smiled when he noticed the egg appeared in front of him. He was glad Emma hadn't forgotten to give him what was his. He smiled as he watched Maleficent run out in search for Emma and the others.

Regina and Ruby found Emma at the library looking at scans of old newspaper articles. "Emma are you okay?" They asked as they moved to stand at either side of their wife.

Emma found what she was looking for. There was an image of Lily with her star shaped birthmark on her wrist.

Maleficent found them just as Emma started talking. "Emma?"

The younger blonde sighed deeply as she looked at the photo of her sister. "I knew her. Our paths crossed several times. She was my only friend and I turned my back on her." She frowned, anger and remorse on her face. "She'd lied to me so many times. Maybe because we both were cursed I don't know. But we also had lots of fun together and we connected in ways we'd never connected with anyone else."

"Fate can be a funny thing, but it can be a bitch too." Regina replied.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

Maleficent moved closer to put her hands on Emma's shoulders. "Tell us please darling."

Emma sighed. "I've been in and out of foster homes all my life. Nobody wanted me, none of them could handle me. They called me a freak so I had to learn to survive. Sometimes I would run away from the family I was staying with because I knew they didn't want me there. I had to steal in order to survive in the streets. That's how I met her, Lily." She explained. "I stole some food and she grabbed a cart when she saw that security was about to bust me. She flashed a stolen credit card and thanked me for getting the food while she got the cart. She saved my neck. After we got outside with our food which was paid with that stolen credit card, we introduced each other and became best friends. Partners in crime." She smirked at the memory. "I told her about being a part of the foster system. She told me she was too. And I knew she was hiding something from me but I let it slide for now because I liked her and we were having so much fun together. She showed me her birthmark and I showed her mine and we joked about it being fate that we would have a star and moon birthmark. We would make up all kinds of stories about how we got those birthmarks and we promised to be friends forever, sisters. We considered each other sisters bound by our magical birthmarks. But then after we broke into a house and spent all day playing games and eating our food and stealing a camera, the police came and another man came claiming to be Lily's adopted father, that was when I realized she'd lied about being in the foster system. We exchanged phone numbers and went our separate ways. I got placed into another foster home after that stint. And Lily found me again. I found her in the garage. She was in trouble with the law and I didn't want to be separated from her again so we made up a story about how we knew each other. My foster family allowed her to go camping with us and stay with us for a few weeks. Then she asked me to break into her old home to get her necklace. I did. And when I came back, the police were there and my foster family was livid at me. They'd found out that Lily was in trouble with the law and Lily stole their money while I Was gone. My foster family wanted nothing to do with me so they sent me back. I was so mad at Lily so I threw her necklace at her and told her I wanted nothing to do with her. Had I known she was my sister, I would have taken her and run away with her. I wish I never turned my back on her." She sighed heavily.

Maleficent hugged her from behind. "I'm so sorry to hear what happened. But it's not your fault darling. I know when you find her, things will be better. I'm glad at least that you knew each other regardless of what happened. Fate brought you together for a reason, and fate will lead you to her again." She kissed her cheek.

Emma sighed, feeling some of the weight lifting from her shoulders as she turned and smiled at her mother. "Thanks mom. I just hope she will forgive me for turning my back on her."

"She will." Ruby replied as she hugged her tightly.

"Indeed she will. I promise." Regina hugged her from the other side.

Emma felt better, having her family there to support her and help her through it. A part of her still felt guilty because her sister didn't even have that at this moment. But she swore it would change once she found her again. "Thanks guys, I love you so much." She stood up and looked at Maleficent. "I'm going to make some calls and see if I can find out where she is. Then we can take a roadtrip the three of us to get her while Mom can take care of Henry for us and maybe help Granny when she needs it." She suggested.

Ruby smiled. "She'd like that very much."

Regina nodded in agreement as she caressed Emma's cheek. "Let's go take care of this dear." They left and picked Henry up after explaining to Granny what they planned to do. They went back to the mansion after Ruby got her things packed and then once they got there, Emma made some calls and once she got the information she needed, she and Regina packed their stuff. When it was time for bed, Ruby had planned to take the other guest room. But Emma wasn't having any of that. With permission from Regina, she pulled Ruby with them to their bed. Regina smiled knowingly as with a wave of her hand, the three of them were naked when they crawled into the king sized bed. They'd decided it was time for Ruby to move in with them now that they were mated and a family. It made no sense for Ruby to have to remain separated from them. They knew that when they returned with Lily, they would make arrangements for Ruby to move in with them. They fell asleep snuggling together.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Moon, Wolf Song

Chapter 6

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.

####################

The next day, the three of them awoke, entangled in legs with the sheets and bed covers on the floor. With Emma and Ruby being shifters, their body temperature kept Regina nice and warm. The sheets and covers were too hot for her to handle with the others in bed with her. They smelled breakfast cooking and chuckled as they got up and took a shower together. They were glad that Regina had a huge shower that could fit all three of them. They'd cleaned each other up and gotten dressed before heading downstairs.

Maleficent grinned at the trio as they joined her and Henry. "Good morning! I hope you don't mind, I wanted to make you some breakfast before you go."

"Thanks mom!" Emma hugged her mother before saying good morning to Henry. Regina did the same.

"I don't mind." Regina smiled at Maleficent. "I want you to feel at home here too. Ruby does already." She in turn winked at the wolf girl.

Ruby chuckled. "I do!" She acknowledged as they moved to start eating.

"Does this mean Ruby and Grandma are moving here too?" Henry asked.

Emma grinned and nodded. "Of course Kid. We're a family. We gotta stick together."

Henry grinned. "Cool!"

Regina chuckled, glad their son was okay with the whole arrangement.

Maleficent smiled as she looked at them. "Henry and I will stay at the bed and breakfast while we help Granny out. But when you return with Lily we will be back here."

Emma nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. And when we return, we will meet at the diner."

The others were in agreement as they discussed what would happen. Soon breakfast was over and they helped to clean the dishes and put them away and then it was time for them to get on the road. Emma hugged her mother and smiled when her mother rubbed her abdomen. "We will be fine mom, I promise. Love you." She kissed her cheek.

"Good." Maleficent smiled as she stood back. "While you're gone, I'm going to check on some friends of mine and touch base with them." She then did the same hugging Ruby. It surprised her. But then The older dragon reminded her that they were now family. Regina was about to leave but Maleficent stopped her and decided to hug her as well. "You two, take good care of my girls you hear me?"

Regina smiled and nodded. "We will. I promise. We won't let anything bad happen to them. We will have Lily back before you know it." She assured her old friend.

They got some food for the road in case they got hungry. Granny wanted to make sure Emma and Ruby were well fed considering they were both expectant mothers. They'd stopped at the diner, promising to see Granny before they left.

As soon as Emma made sure the car was gassed up and checked over, they were finally on the road. Emma had a lot on her mind when she was driving, her wives noticed.

"Ems, you okay?" Ruby asked, a frown on her beautiful face. Regina turned to look at Emma. "Miss Swan?" She asked in that sultry voice of hers.

Emma sighed. "Sorry Loves, I was thinking about what Mom said about those damned Charmings yesterday. I can't wait to get Lily home before we confront them." Her knuckles were white on the steering wheel. "If anyone else played a part in this whole mess… I don't know what I will do." She admitted. Her eyes were dark as she said this.

Regina put her hand on Emma's thigh, caressing it. "Just try not to think about it Em-ma. Save it for when we do get back." She advised. "Trust me. Savor your thoughts until we bring Lily home." She had a wicked smile on her face. She was giving her advice as the Evil Queen.

Ruby shivered. She was still getting used to the fact that Emma was also mated with the Evil Queen. But a part of her could see the appeal of it. Being a werewolf, she'd been prone to bloodlust. So that was almost the same thing. She couldn't fault Regina for giving their wife that kind of advice. Once she thought about it, she realized she would have done the same thing if she were in her shoes. She put her hand on her abdomen thinking about their pups. Had something like that happened with them, she would be out for blood herself. She knew Emma would do the exact same thing and so would Regina. A growl escaped as she felt what Emma was feeling. "She's right baby. Had this happened to our pups, I would want to destroy them. I know Snow used to be my best friend. But not anymore. She hurt you, your mother, and your sister. That's unforgivable. They need to pay for what they did to you." She agreed wholeheartedly, a fire burned in her eyes as she said this.

Regina smirked darkly when she heard what Ruby said. "Exactly! I knew you would understand wolfy." She grinned wickedly.

Emma smirked as she eyed Ruby through the mirror. "Your wicked streak is showing, and I'm not talking about your sexy red streaks." She chuckled throatily. Her eyes glowed.

When that happened, both Regina and Ruby knew exactly what needed to happen. "Pull over Miss Swan." Regina purred sensually as she reached out and slipped her hand into the waist of her wife's pants. She smirked knowingly when she heard the blonde's breath catch like that. Her pants began to tighten.

Ruby's eyes glowed in response as she growled softly.

Emma moaned in response to her wives. She found a hidden road and turned her car into that direction, taking them off the road, deep into the woods. When she got to a small clearing, she shut her car off and they got out of the vehicle. The moment they did, their clothes were magicked away. Ruby lay down on the ground, pulling Emma down on top of her. Emma growled as she allowed her anatomy to change as she thrust into Ruby deeply. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as Regina moved behind her and thrust into Emma at the same time. She couldn't believe how turned on she was by what they were doing. United in their need for vengeance on the Charmings, they moved in unison. Thrusting passionately, grinding, rocking together as they reached for one powerful climax after another, grunting and panting heavily. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Magic moved over them and through them as they made love. Emma flipped over, switching places with her Queen and thrust into Regina, wanting to give her the same pleasure she'd received from her. Her Evil Queen threw her head back and moaned loudly as she thrust back against her with urgency. Ruby held Regina in her arms as Emma continued thrusting into her faster and harder, her eyes glowing neon green. Her dragon emerging beneath the surface as her nails sharpened into talons. The wolf girl kissed her passionately, knowing this needed to happen. Soon, Regina climaxed hard all over Emma as Emma thrust into her hard and held her in place as she came long and hard inside her wife. "I LOVE YOU!" They screamed in unison and panted heavily as they came down from their lovemaking. By the time they got back to the car, they were completely sated and ready to get back on the road. Their lovemaking had brought them even closer together as a family. Nothing and no one would ever separate them ever again.

Soon, they stopped for bathroom breaks and ate the food that was packed for them. It was another hour and a half before they reached their destination.

"Let's see if my sister still lives here." Emma smiled as they pulled into a parking lot. She frowned when she noticed the place seemed pretty much abandoned and empty. She could see it had been a victim of vandalism. She took a deep breath as she and her wives walked up the stairs. The elevator was out of service. They made their way up to the third floor and found the apartment that belonged to Lily. Emma knocked on the door. When there was no response, Emma knocked harder. "Hello? Lily?"

A man answered the door. "You're looking for Lily? She doesn't live here anymore. I kicked that crazy bitch out of here a few months ago. I hope that whore is dead!"

Emma growled, seeing red as she launched herself at the bastard and began beating him up to a bloody pulp. All the fury she felt inside exploded and was directed at the bastard who badmouthed her sister.

Regina had an evil smile on her face, very predatory as she watched the damage Emma inflicted on him. Ruby even got her jaws on his throat as she tore it out. Regina was impressed and surprised at what Ruby did. As soon as the man was dead, Regina spoke up. "You got him. He's gone now." She purred darkly as she used her magic to make him disappear. Emma and Ruby shared a wicked smile as they joined Regina and they left, still feeling a natural high from what they just did to the man who was living in Lily's apartment.

Regina smirked, sharing a look with Ruby. "Didn't know you had it in you wolfy." She chuckled.

Ruby flashed a wolfy grin at the mayor. "I felt what Emma was feeling. It's a reflex."

Emma chuckled. "That was hot babe." She winked knowingly. It was another 30 minutes before they almost ran over a wolf and they pulled over to check the damages. Finding none, they decided to stop at the diner which wasn't too far away from where they were. They decided it was time to gas up the car before finding a place to park. They moved inside and found a table, sitting down. Emma noticed a waitress coming up to them. She got them their drinks and Emma and Regina wanted coffee while Ruby just wanted lemonade. They decided to order for some burgers while they were there. Emma also ordered onion rings as well as cheese curds. It was then she noticed that the waitress had a certain birthmark on her wrist. She gasped. "Lily, is that you?" She asked as the waitress came to refill their drinks.

The waitress gasped when she looked at Emma. She was wearing a nametag with Starla on it. But Emma knew better having seen the birthmark on her wrist. "How did…" Her eyes trailed down to the blonde's wrist, seeing the tell tale crescent moon shaped birthmark. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Emma?" She looked around, making sure her boss wasn't watching her before she sat down in the available chair. "What are you doing here?" She asked before looking at the other women who were there with Emma.

Emma smiled at Lily. "We came to bring you home sis." She winked before smirking at the look of confusion on her face. "I'm sorry about turning my back on you a long time ago. We were messed up but I never stopped thinking about you and the fun we had together. I didn't know some things back then, but now that I do… Lily, the birthmarks we have are not a coincidence. Remember what we said about them?"

Lily felt like she was going down memory lane. She looked at Emma, digesting everything. "You wish you hadn't turned your back on me? Why? I lied to you, messed up your chance of having a stable home…" It was clear she hadn't forgiven herself for what she did to Emma.

Emma sighed deeply, she could see the remorse on Lily's face. "Hey, no. It's not entirely your fault. You and I were fated to meet. Our paths were meant to cross. You and I were cursed. That's why life was much harder for us to grow up in." Emma took Lily's hand into her own. "Lily, you ARE my sister. These birthmarks we have prove it. I want you in my life. I will never push you away again now that I know the truth. I would absolutely love to get into all kinds of trouble with you again." She grinned, mischief in her eyes. "I've missed you so much."

Lily finally smiled at Emma. "I missed you too Emma. I have a confession to make." She leaned forward. "As soon as I saw your birthmark just now, I knew you were my sister."

"How?" Emma asked in surprise. She smiled when Regina and Ruby leaned closer to look at their birthmarks.

Lily chuckled. "I met this old guy the day of our last fight. He called himself the Apprentice."

Emma gasped as did her wives. "You met the one responsible for…"

"Separating us from our mother. Yes. I also know all about that bitch Snow White and her Charming." Lily said with sarcasm dripping in her voice. Her eyes flashed darkly.

Emma smirked darkly. She grinned knowingly when she heard Regina laugh at Lily's reaction to the Charmings. She put her hand on Regina's thigh. "So that damned Apprentice decided to confess his crimes to you. Let me guess, you want to make the Charmings pay for what they did to us and our mother? Get in line sis. So do we." She chuckled.

Lily grinned as she stood up and moved over to Emma, wanting to hug her sister. Emma stood up and laughed as she hugged Lily tightly. Lily gasped when she felt something pressing against her abdomen. She looked down between them. "You're pregnant!"

Emma chuckled, "Yes I am. Let me introduce you to my beautiful wives. This is Regina and this is Ruby." Emma beamed proudly.

Regina chuckled knowingly. "It's so nice to meet you dear." Her eyes sparkled darkly.

Ruby grinned. "Nice to meet you Lily."

Lily was surprised. "Oh yeah, the Apprentice mentioned this would happen too…" She smiled and was about to say something else when she heard her boss yelling at her to get back to work. She rolled her eyes. "Don't leave, I'll be right back." She left to take care of things.

Regina got on her phone and called Maleficent, letting her know they'd found Lily and would be heading back soon.

Ruby grinned as she looked at Emma. "Sounds like your sister might know other things too. I can picture you two getting into trouble." She smirked.

Emma chuckled and nodded. "I can't wait to do more catching up soon. I still need to tell her about our pups." She murmured, caressing Ruby's abdomen which was now slightly showing. Emma bit her lip and looked at Ruby who was now smirking at her knowingly.

Regina replied, "Mal's forgiven me." She chuckled. "I sent her a picture of you two hugging so now she knows we've found Lily." She smirked. "She's also catching up with Cruella and Ursula and they are very much looking forward to meeting you and your sister again."

Emma chuckled, knowing how much her mother's forgiveness meant to Regina. "I'm so glad to hear that, my Queen." She murmured, moving and kissing her wife. "I get a feeling things will be very interesting with Cruella and Ursula around as well."

Just then, Lily returned without her apron and wearing a light jacket and holding a purse. "I just quit my job. So when are we leaving?"

Emma grinned at her sister. "We can leave right now if you want. Do you need to get anything from your place?"

Lily shook her head. "Nah, I would have been evicted by the end of the week so I really don't need anything. I got my last paycheck and everything else I need in my purse."

Regina looked at Emma. "Do you want me to drive so you can catch up with your sister?"

Emma chuckled as she gave Regina her keys. "Let's get rolling." She smirked as they got into her car and were soon on their way. Emma told Lily about their mother and they talked about things the Apprentice had revealed to Lily. Emma told her sister about Ruby and their pups and how Regina and her also shared another son, Henry. They had a lot of talking to do. She answered Lily's questions about shapeshifting and such.

Maleficent grinned after getting off the phone with Regina. She looked at her friends. "Looks like they found my other daughter. My girls will be home soon where they belong."

Cruella smiled darkly. "And then we will have quite a party before we take care of those wretched Charmings. I would love to push them over a cliff." She smirked.

"Ah but you can't darling. That author made it so you can't hurt anyone. We'd need to do the hard work." Ursula reminded her.

Maleficent smirked. "Unless we find a way to find the author and get him to fix things in our favor. Who knows, maybe you'll kiss and make up long enough for him to undo what he did to you darling."

Cruella cringed. "I can't stand that man. But I suppose I can do something to get him to submit to me." A wicked idea formed in her mind. "I can at least use my powers of persuasion."

"There you go darling." Maleficent agreed with her friend with a wicked smile on her face. "You're not as useless as you think you are. You still have your powers. You could use your gift to get your animals to do your bidding without getting your hands dirty."

Ursula smirked as she looked at Cruella. "There's your loophole. That author forgot what else you could do." She smiled darkly. She looked back at Maleficent. "So tell us about this prophecy about Emma. Is there one about Lily too?" She asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Moon, Wolf Song

Chapter 7

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Emma found her sister and finally brought her back home to Storybrooke and they are about to introduce Lily to Maleficent. Cruella and Ursula are about to be reunited with the twins.

I'm trying to finish all my stories so please bear with me. I have not forgotten any of them. I have tons other stories lined up, but will not get started on them until I have worked on some more of my older stories first. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

####################

Soon, the ladies returned to Storybrooke and drove past the town line. Once they did, they could feel the magic moving through them. It was a natural high for them. Four of them laughed together, the three smirking in amusement when Lily experienced it for the first time in her life.

"What the hell was that?" Lily exclaimed after she finished laughing in surprise.

Regina chuckled, "Magic dear. This is a magical little town that I created with a curse." She watched Lily's reaction. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Lily looked at her sister. Emma was grinning wickedly. "Your wife is the Evil Queen?" She chuckled. "And Ruby?" She asked.

"Oh yes she is. Regina is my Queen and deliciously evil to boot." She chuckled before she answered Lily's question about Ruby. "You might know of her as Red Riding Hood. Except those stories are not true. She's not a simple little girl. Oh no, she's the big bad wolf." She winked.

Lily grinned at what her sister shared with her as she then turned to look at Ruby. "Big bad wolf? Hmm so if the story isn't true, then what really happened?" She asked out of curiosity.

Ruby had a wicked smile on her face. "I ate the woodcutter. He threatened my Granny." She watched Lily's face when she said this. "I went to bed with a full belly."

Lily grinned. "Well it's nice to know that Riding Hood is no pushover." She smirked.

Emma and Regina chuckled knowingly at this as they shared a look.

Ruby laughed. "You're alright Lily. I can see you and Ems are a lot alike." She noticed Granny's diner ahead of them. "Well, here we are. This is Granny's diner. You'll meet her too."

Regina pulled up and parked in front of the diner, seeing Maleficent come out with Cruella and Ursula. Granny as well as Henry trailed behind them.

Ruby got out and moved the seat so Emma could get out.

The moment Emma exited the car, she looked at her sister and helped Lily out, grinning when she saw their mother. "Ready to meet Mom?" She smiled knowingly as they stepped onto the curb. She brought Lily to Maleficent. "Mom, this is Lily." She then noticed Cruella and Ursula.

Before she could say anything to them, Henry brushed by them, running into Emma and Regina's arms. "Mom! Ma! You're back!" He was so happy to see his parents. "Hey Ruby!" He beamed.

Emma ruffled her son's hair lovingly and kissed his head. "Yeah Kid we're back. I will introduce you to your Aunt Lily when she's done with your grandma."

Regina was so glad to see Henry, she took him into her arms and kissed his cheek before hugging him. "My Prince!"

Maleficent gave a little sob when she saw Lily at long last. She moved and took Lily into her arms. "My baby girl! You're so beautiful. I'm so glad you're here now. I love you so much!" She smiled when she felt Lily snuggle even closer to her.

"Mama! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day to come. I'm glad I got my sister back in my life again. But to be here in your arms…" She left the sentence hanging.

Maleficent knew what she meant for she was feeling the exact same way. She pulled Emma into their group hug, lavish her love on them. "And now I have both my girls where they belong. I will never let anyone tear apart our family ever again. If I see the Charmings, you can bet we will make them pay!" Her eyes glowed as she said this. She looked at her daughters and noticed their eyes were also glowing in their shared need to make the Charmings pay for what they did to their family.

"And they will pay. They met me and ran with their tails between their legs. Just wait until they meet my sister." Emma grinned wickedly.

Lily had a dark smile on her face. "Oh I can't wait. When the Apprentice told me what he helped them to do… I've fantasized about what I would do to them."

Maleficent chuckled knowingly. "Now that we're all together again, it will be so satisfying to hurt them and to make them squirm."

Cruella had a dark look in her eyes as she nodded. "It will be so entertaining. And Mal darling, when were you going to tell us that our Emma is pregnant?"

Ursula moved over to Ruby and added, "Seems she isn't the only one. This one is also pregnant. Seems your happy family is about to get bigger. Oh the Charmings will be in so much trouble." She smirked.

Emma laughed. "Well they didn't expect that their former best friend would become my mate. Nor did they expect my Evil Queen to get her happy ending." She kissed her wives and then looked at Henry. "Come, meet your Aunt Lily." She looked at her sister and beamed. "This is your nephew, Henry." She winked.

Lily broke out into a huge smile. "It's so nice to finally meet you!" She hugged him.

Henry grinned. "Hey Aunt Lily."

Cruella was starting to feel a bit emotional. "I can't believe our girls are all grown up now. It feels like yesterday when we were holding them in our arms!" She still felt protective of them.

She wasn't alone. Next to feeling protective of Maleficent's daughters, Ursula was also feeling nostalgic as she watched Emma and Lily. "They've grown up beautifully. I know you're proud of them." She smiled knowingly at the older dragon.

Granny moved up to Ruby and hugged her. She was glad to see they were back. "Come on in, I just took dessert out of the oven." She smiled at Lily and ushered her inside the diner, knowing they all must be hungry after the drive. "The Charmings have yet to show their faces ever since your sister chased them away." She smirked.

"That was something." Regina grinned, remembering how they had hightailed it out of there after Emma turned into her dragon. "She looked so amazing when she was blasting fire at them. Everyone just ran. Absolute chaos."

Maleficent grinned proudly. "Chaos? I would have loved to see that." She then looked at Lily. "Did your sister tell you about Loki?" She asked.

"Not much. Just a bit, why?" Lily wanted to know more about Loki."

"Oh this I have to hear. Yes, please tell us darling." Cruella smiled, encouraging Maleficent to continue with her story.

After Granny finished preparing them some food and drinks and then bringing them out to their table, she sat down, wanting to know more about Loki.

Ruby smiled as she was also curious as well. She and Regina sat with Emma and Henry and there was another table pushed against their own as Lily, Maleficent, Cruella, Ursula and Granny were also seated.

Maleficent smiled as she looked at her daughters. "Loki is your father. He is the Shapeshifting Wolf God of Chaos, Fire and Trickery. You both have many half brothers and sisters. Your half brother is Fenrir the wolf and your half sister is Hel the goddess of death. There are many others I could tell you. But yes our family has quite a bad reputation. At least by the standards of humans. We're also quite misunderstood. So be prepared to be feared by most. Not that I am gloating over being the Queen of Darkness…" She chuckled. It was what she was by nature. "Dragons Are known to be ferocious and fearsome. Very few were ever brave enough to come close to me. Your father was there when I wanted a child of my own. I was gifted with two and I'm so blessed to have you two in my life right now. I would never trade you for anything else. You both are my heart. I love you two so very much, there is absolutely NOTHING I wouldn't do for you."

Cruella nodded. "It is the same for us, darlings. Anything you want, anything you need, we will make sure you and your family will have it." She pledged.

Ursula nodded. "That promise we made to your mother after we lost you two, still holds true. There isn't anything we wouldn't do for you and your family."

Emma and Lily shared a look before smiling at them. "I'm sure we will let you know." There was a twinkle of mischief in Emma's eye.

Lily had a smirk on her face as she thought about all the ways she would take advantage of their pledge to them. She was more prone to getting into trouble and Emma knew this very well. They were so alike in that aspect. She had a feeling Emma wouldn't mind getting into trouble with her just for old times sake and then some.

"This is going to be so very interesting fast." Emma murmured into Regina's ear after seeing the look on Lily's face.

Ruby heard her wife and snickered. "What fun that will be."

Maleficent had a wicked smile on her face. She turned to look at her friends, knowing they were going to be in for a very wild ride.

Regina shook her head but she had a knowing smile on her face. "Oh this, I have got to see." She smirked, wondering what would happen next.

####################

In the meantime, somewhere in the forest, away from town where the Charmings and their followers were gathered. Leroy was being belligerent and being well… Grumpy. He wasn't happy with the way things were going. "I don't see why we can't meet at the mines! Why did we have to come all the way out here? You think it's safe to make plans out here in the open? What are we going to do with the Evil Queen's dragon? If you all thought that witch was dangerous before… She has a damned dragon protecting her and that thing is HUGE!"

Mary Margaret had a frown on her face as she thought about someone else. "We need to get Ruby and Granny away from them! Clearly the evil queen has them under her spell. We can't go home until we figure out what to do with the Evil Queen's pet. We can't keep hiding. They probably think they've won. Well I won't have it! I need to talk with Mr. Gold. I'm sorry we have no choice."

"But Snow, if we can find a way to get through to Ruby and Granny, maybe we can figure out where that dragon came from and see if she has a weakness. Then once we put her down, we can get Regina and banish her from Storybrooke." David suggested. "We can't go into this blindly. We need to make sure our strategy is foolproof. We cannot trust Gold to help us. Not unless we are willing to pay the price for it. We all know what Rumplestiltskin is capable of." He pointed out. He looked around at everyone, seeing he had their attention.

"Snow, you should stay with the dwarves. I will go into Storybrooke and see what I can find out. Maybe get Ruby or Granny alone to see if I can get through to them and get information I need that could help us deal with the threat to our town. We will make Storybrooke safe again." He promised.

"But Charming, I don't want to let you go alone. At least take someone with you. I can't lose you." Mary Margaret beseeched him. She looked around. "Take Geppetto."

Geppetto looked at Snow in surprise and then at David. "I don't mind. I need to stop and get my tools." He had a reason to get back to his shop. He was still looking for Pinocchio and he was still missing. "I may have a way to find my boy." It would help to get his mind off the matters at hand and give him a reason to look for his son.

David nodded. "Alright. We'll leave as soon as you're ready." He was looking forward to getting the answers he needed in order to deal with their Regina dilemma.

####################

A lone rider on his motorcycle made his way through the streets of Storybrooke. There was a sense of purpose for this rider as he made his way to Granny's diner. He parked his bike and took his helmet off. He then strode inside the restaurant. Business was lacking, but there was a group of people there. He found who he was looking for and smiled as he headed toward their table. "Emma?"

The blonde looked up when she heard her name being spoken. His scent was familiar. She knew they'd crossed paths a few times before. The man standing there had an easy going smile that showed he wasn't unsure of himself. He was certainly confident which was a nice change over the others they'd seen before. She recognized his smile. "August, is that you?" She smiled.

The gentleman nodded. "I wasn't sure you would remember." He chuckled. "I see this town seems to be missing some people. You seem different compared to the last time I saw you." He finally noticed the company Emma was keeping. "You found your family?"

Emma grinned cheekily. "I sure did. In more ways than one." She shared looks with her wives, her mother and her sister. "This is August. We ran into each other a few times when I was growing up. He told me about this baby he came through the portal with."

August looked at the group of women there as well as a young boy. "I went through the portal with Snow White's daughter but left her with an orphanage when I took off with the older kids. I mean I was only 7 years old. I didn't know how to take care of a baby."

Regina eyed August, her interest piqued. "What was the baby's name?"

"Eva." August replied. "Named after Snow White's mother." He found himself wondering why he was telling them this, more so since he recognized Regina. "I remember you… You're the one she was trying to protect her baby from."

Regina smiled then. "You're Pinocchio. I wasn't going to hurt Snow White's baby. I would have raised her and protected her from the likes of Snow White. She clearly wasn't ready to be a mother. Not if she could get rid of her when she was barely a hour old and sending her with a child that was not even old enough to protect her." She pointed out.

Emma saw that August was about to get defensive. "I agree with my wife. No offense August. You were just a little boy. You running off with those older kids just proved that you were not ready for such a responsibility. Snow White didn't use better judgement when it came to handing off her defenseless baby to a kid who would not have been able to protect her. Especially not in the world my sister and I grew up in. Did you ever find Eva?" She asked, wanting to get him back to the conversation at hand.

August was stunned. "She's your wife? Why would… Ahh nevermind. That's not my business. Uh I'm still looking for her. Here's what I have so far." He reached into his satchel and pulled out a folder and handed it to Emma.

Regina shared a look of amusement with Maleficent, seeing how August was so trusting of Emma and her wife had yet to introduce him to the rest of them. She was just so surprised that August wasn't worried about telling Emma what he had on their nemesis's daughter, Eva. Even knowing that Regina was Emma's wife.

Emma looked through everything August had on Eva, committing everything to memory. One good thing about Emma Swan was the fact she had a photographic memory. "I do believe I would be able to find her." Emma smiled, a glint in her eye. She handed the folder to August. "Won't you join us? I would love to introduce you to my family."

August smiled and nodded as he grabbed a chair and brought it next to the table at the corner. He sat down. "I'm glad you finally found your family. Won't you need copies of the contents in this folder?" He asked.

Emma shook her head. "I have everything I need up here. Photographic memory remember?" She smirked. She and August used to test her skills when they ran into each other in the past. Emma used her gift to win money when she was on the streets.

"Yeah that's right, I remember." August chuckled. "So I do believe you wanted to introduce your family to me."

The blonde nodded and smiled as she looked at everyone there. "This young man here is Henry. He is my son with Regina..,"

August's eyes widened in surprise. "So the rumors of the Evil Queen are true? The boy does look like the both of you."

Regina bit her lip and nodded. "Oh yes indeed." She smiled, caressing Emma's thigh.

Emma grinned knowingly as she continued. "Well, you know Regina is my wife. But I do have another wife." Her eyes twinkled with merriment at the way August's jaw dropped. "This is Ruby, my wife as well. You probably remember her…"

"Red Riding Hood?" August finally remembered seeing her with her Granny when they had their meetings at the White Kingdom before Snow White gave birth to Eva. "And you're okay with sharing Regina with Emma?"

Ruby laughed and nodded. "Oh yes, I know you're surprised by this. But Snow White is not as pure as her name suggests. We love Emma and there isn't anything we wouldn't do for her." She leaned back and rubbed her abdomen. "Especially since we're a family now." She smiled.

Emma kissed her wives and moved so August could see her better. "Yes we are and I wouldn't have it any other way."

August was reeling. "You're pregnant? And you let…" He looked at Ruby and Regina in confusion.

Emma chuckled in response. "I'm also a shapeshifter. I can take on any form I want to and so can my sister Lily." She smiled, introducing Lily next.

Lily grinned. "I know we don't look like it, but she's my twin sister. I met Emma a long time ago and we formed an unbreakable bond. See this?" She turned her wrist as well as Emma's wrist. "Our birthmarks connect us. I have a star and she has the crescent moon. My sister and I have a connection that no one else would be able to touch."

August was intrigued. "That's something isn't it? Amazing!"

Emma grinned. "It really is. Now let me introduce you to our Aunts and to our mother." She smiled when Cruella and Ursula were touched by what she called them. "This is our Aunt Cruella de Vil." She watched the look on his face. She saw his eyes grow wide.

Cruella smiled with amusement. "Hello darling! Surprised? Just you wait." She winked.

Emma chuckled as she continued. "And this is our Aunt Ursula."

Ursula smiled knowingly and tilted her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, August."

August's eyes were still wide as he wondered what was going on and wondered how Emma knew them. He was starting to feel nervous at the knowledge he was sitting with some of the baddest villains around.

Regina had a truly wicked smile on her face as she realized what her wife was doing. Emma had a truly wicked streak and she loved it. Ruby had the same look on her face.

Emma was feeling tickled pink as she prepared to introduce her mother. "And this wonderful lady is our beautiful mother, Maleficent."

August stood up in shock as his jaw crashed to the floor. "Maleficent is YOUR mother? But she's a… Dragon… How…"

Granny spoke up behind August. "Do sit down, young man, you're creating a scene."

August turned to look at Granny in surprise before he looked at Emma. "Your mother is… Is the top dog in the world of Villains?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that? She's our mother." She noticed Lily had stood up too just in case. "So what if we're dragons? We're also wolves and shapeshifters. You were a child when you left the Enchanted Forest. You were not privy to everything that happened with the grownups in your life. Only bits and pieces. If you want the whole story, the whole truth… You'll sit down and listen to what we have to say. Come on August. We were friends when we crossed paths. You said you sensed something different about me. You felt as if I came from your world. You saw what I did a few times. That was my magic growing inside me. I was a dragon and a wolf. I didn't know it then. But now I do. It's a part of me and of Lily. It always has been. The world isn't black and white. You said that once remember? This world is…"

"Grey." August replied as he sat down and prepared to hear them out.


End file.
